Where Can We Go? Part I
by Saya Matsuki
Summary: Taking place immediately after the Season 2 Finale and goes into what happened to the Avatar and his friends and what's going to happen next. Zutara and Taang. Completed in early 2007. I have to add that my writing has improved since writing Part I.
1. Chapter 1 Aftermath

CHAPTER 1- Aftermath

**CHAPTER 1- Aftermath**

"Where can we go?" Katara asked as they flew out of Ba Sing Se, trying to leave what happened behind them.

"I can't believe it. The Earth Kingdom, has, fallen," the Earth King said dismally.

"We need to find somewhere safe," Sokka stated obviously.

"I need somewhere I can help Aang with his wounds," Katara reminded Sokka.

"We need to go somewhere far enough away that the Fire Nation can't find us," Sokka thought out loud.

"We'll just have to keep flying until we find a place to make camp," Katara stated logically.

Everyone fell into disturbed, restless slumbers as Katara looked for somewhere to land. Aang, in pain from his lightning wound, slept fitfully in Katara's arms. Sokka slept somewhat peacefully, but like a rock, (him being Sokka after all.) The Earth King slept sadly against Bosco, his sleepy bear friend. Toph tried to rest, but had a hard time without a saddle and her fear of riding bareback while Momo nuzzled into her shoulder.

After about two hours, Katara spotted a secluded clearing that was completely perfect. It contained an enormous, glistening waterfall, dropping into a tranquil pond before flowing off in a river. Their new camp had lots of grass, but also had a place that seemed perfect for Earthbending when Aang got better and could train again. Katara was happy it was so perfect, knowing they'd be there a long time. She brought Appa down to land in the clearing.

"What's going on?" Toph cried out, alarmed by the sudden vibrations she felt as Appa landed.

"Calm down, Toph," Katara said. "We're only landing. I'm going to let the others rest, but I need your help making a campsite. After all, you're the Earthbender."

"Do I have to? Why can't Aang just-" she stopped. "Right, uh, never mind," Toph said, remembering Aang's critical condition.

"Luckily Sokka thought to grab all of our things before we left for good. I'm so happy you got my scrolls and my water skin!" Katara exclaimed.

Toph got busy Earthbending a group of domes on the far side of the campsite. She started with one for the Earth King and Bosco. Then Toph bended one for the group, Sokka, Katara, herself, and one for Aang for when he was healed. Lastly, she made Aang his own small dome for him to recover in.

"Thanks, Toph," Katara said gratefully. "You can go back to sleep if you want."

"Don't have to tell me twice," Toph said and collapsed onto the soft grass.

Katara went to work setting up. She put out sleeping bags for herself and Sokka, then one for Aang in his mini-dome, and then Toph's two blankets in their dome. Katara used their extra sleeping bag to make up a bed for the Earth King and used some leaves for Bosco. Once she did the basics, the made up her mind that she would do more later. Right now, they needed rest, and she knew it. She went onto Appa's back and started waking everybody up.

"Your Majesty, Sokka, wake up," Katara called out quietly. They stirred and tiredly sat up. "You can go to bed for real now," she said as she pointed to their domes.

"Uh, okay," Sokka mumbled as he headed for the comfort of his sleeping bag.

"Get some good rest guys, we'll need it later," she said as the Earth King led Bosco away. Toph had woken up and felt what was going on, and followed Sokka into their dome. "Aang, wake up," Katara pleaded.

He slowly opened his eyes. "Katara..."

"Shh. I'm going to help you get to bed so you can rest, okay?"

He nodded slowly and fell back asleep. Katara picked him up and gently laid him down inside his sleeping bag. She sat back against the wall of the dome to watch over him. Katara decided she wouldn't help Aang until he woke up and had a little more energy. More hours passed and Katara grew more and more tired. She heard footsteps approaching and looked up.

"Katara, I can tell you're exhausted. I'll look after Aang so you can get some sleep," Toph offered.

"Thanks. I need it. See you in a little while." Katara said tiredly and went to bed.

At about eleven in the morning Katara woke up again. She looked over to see Sokka still asleep. (Go figure, right?) She got up and went outside the dome. Katara went to check on everyone. The Earth King sat up and was cuddling with Bosco. Katara smiled and went to check on Aang. Toph sat where she had been with Momo on her shoulders sitting silently and "watching" over Aang.

"How's he doing?" Katara asked concerned.

"He seems alright," Toph replied.

"I'm going to wake him and try to heal his wounds."

"Okay, whatever you want."

Katara went to the river and filled her water skin. She came back into the dome and gently woke Aang.

"Aang, wake up," she said softly as he stirred.

"Katara... I-" he started.

"Be quiet now, Aang. I'm going to work on healing your body," she informed him. Aang nodded.

Katara turned him over onto his stomach. Covering both of her hands with water, she then placed them on his massive wound and inhaled. He cried out in pain as the damaged muscles and skin started to heal. The skin started stretching and coming closer together. Finally, the wound had closed completely.

She moved on to the wound on his foot where the lightning had exited his body, and healed it quickly. Katara healed cuts and bruises all over his body but worked around his underwear. Then she checked for any broken bones, and found several fractures in his arms and legs. She did what she could, and the fractures healed, but his bones were still weak from all the young Avatar had put them through. Katara decided that he wasn't bending anything until she said so. When she was done, Toph said she would continue to watch him and Katara left the dome to let him rest. She woke Sokka so he could go find food. He agreed and went hunting.

"Be careful," she urged as he left the campsite.

Katara unpacked the things they'd loaded onto Appa and started making a fire pit. She piled some wood and the arranged rocks and stones around it. The Earth King came from the woods with Bosco. Ordinarily she'd have been worried for his safety, but he'd been with Bosco, so she figured the pair was safe together.

"Morning, Katara. Did you know there are some natural hot springs right through that way? Yep, they're so relaxing, and private too. Bosco and I just took a bath and the water is just the right temperature!" The Earth King went on.

"No, I didn't know. Well, we'll all have take baths up there later. For now though, you and Bosco can just do whatever you want," Katara thanked him and they went off.

Katara worked on finishing up the fire pit just as Sokka came back with lunch. She set it out for everyone and went to get Toph and Aang while Sokka went to find the Earth King.

"Toph, lunch is ready. I'll wake up Aang and ask him if he's hungry. Whatever he does, he's going to need help with. He had fractures that I healed, but his bones and muscles are strained, so he needs to rest until they have a little time to rejuvenate."

"Well, some things are going to have to be Sokka's job. I'm going to eat," Toph said, and then got up and left.

"Aang, Aang? Are you awake?" Katara asked. He slowly opened his eyes. "I wanted to give you lunch if you were hungry," she said.

Aang nodded and started to get up. Katara put her hand on his shoulder, preventing him from standing. She explained about his muscles and bones, how they needed time. He was incredibly distraught to learn he wasn't allowed to bend right now.

"You have to understand, it's for your own good," Katara said.

He nodded sadly. All of a sudden she put her arms around him and drew him into a hug, saying how happy she was that he was alive.

"How am I alive, Katara? Last thing I remember was me trying to go into the Avatar State, and being shot in the back by Azula. Then, nothing until I woke up on Appa in a lot of pain in your arms. What happened?"

"A lot happened, Aang. After Azula shot you, I rode on an enormous wave to catch you as you fell, washing everyone off balance in the process. I caught you, only to find you, to find you, dead. I couldn't believe it! I was rendered defenseless as Azula and Zuko approached. Then, out of nowhere came a blast of fire between me and them. Iroh jumped in between us and told me I had to get us out of there and that he'd hold them off as long as he could," Katara explained, crying softly as she spoke.

"Iroh's a great guy," Aang said. "But, then what happened?"

"Well, Iroh held them off as I bended us up the waterfall. Then, with you in my arms, I ran out of the palace to find Sokka, Toph, Momo, the Earth King and Bosco on Appa. I got us on and we flew to our apartment, where all of our stuff was, and grabbed it. Sokka had managed to find my water skin. So then, I took out my water from the Spirit Oasis and used it on your back. At first, nothing happened, and I started to cry, thinking we had lost you forever. Then your arrow glowed as you stirred in my arms. Then after that, you know the rest," Katara said, finishing her story.

"What happened to Iroh?" Aang asked.

"I don't know. I'm pretty sure the Dai Li arrested him," she answered, wiping away her tears. "Come on. We can finish talking later. Let's go eat."

Katara helped Aang get up and he leaned on her as they walked out to sit by the fire pit to eat. Everyone asked Aang if he was okay, and he replied that he was just tired. Everyone ate slowly and silently. Once everyone ate, Katara cleaned up and saved the other half of the meal for dinner.

"Sokka, you and Aang go to the hot springs to take a bath. He's going to need a lot of help, so be patient. Your Majesty, show Sokka where the springs are. Bosco can stay here with me, Toph, Appa and Momo. Toph, you and I'll go to the springs when the guys are done. But until then, you can do whatever," Katara directed.

The guys went off to the springs. Toph had decided to explore the area around the campsite, and Momo had decided to go with her. Bosco and Appa went into the pond to relax. Since everyone was occupied, Katara read over some of her Waterbending scrolls. Toph returned a little while later carrying some hunks of metal.

"What are those?" Katara questioned.

"These are just some scraps of metal I found lying in the woods. They were part of an Earth Kingdom machine that was old and broken apart. A ton more metal is just sitting there."

"But, what are we going to do with scraps of metal?" Katara asked.

"_I'm_ going to practice my Metalbending abilities," Toph explained.

"Your what? There's no such thing!" Katara said.

"Check again," Toph said as she focused on the impurities in the metal and bended it into a cup to drink out of.

"How did you do that? When did you learn how!?" Katara questioned her.

"A few days ago, actually. When I was imprisoned in one of those metal boxes, I remembered that metal is just a more purified form of earth. So, I focused my chi and sent out vibrations against the walls. Once I located the impurities, I just, bended them."

"Wow, that's amazing!" Katara exclaimed. "I bet it's because you're blind that you could sense the impurities. Because, normally, even the best and most highly skilled Earthbenders can't even attempt that."

"As I told Xin Fu and Master Yu, I am the greatest Earthbender in the world!"

"I guess you really are, Toph. I'm amazed," Katara said in awe. She watched Toph bend the metal and make more cups to drink out of. When she had enough for everybody, she bended of the rest of the metal by her blanket in their dome.

By then, the Earth King, followed by Sokka and Aang, were entering the campsite. Aang was leaning on Sokka for support, and looked much better since his bath. Sokka helped sit Aang down. Katara asked Sokka to start a fire and warm up what was left of their lunch for dinner. Then, Toph and Katara went to the springs to take their baths. Choosing two pools a few feet from each other for some privacy, they began to enjoy the springs and bathe. Katara started to feel achy. She suddenly realized she'd had no time to heal her own wounds from the battle. Katara healed all that ailed her. When they were clean and dressed, they headed back to camp to eat.

After everyone ate, Katara cleaned up and told everyone to just relax and go to bed. Sokka and the king went off to bed, with Bosco right behind them. Appa crashed too. Katara asked Toph to help Aang into bed, and she said she'd sleep in his dome to watch over him tonight. Momo rested on Appa's head, and Katara decided to go for a walk. She followed the river and walked in the opposite direction from the springs and their campsite. A while away, Katara stopped and bended the river water around. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw something in the woods, glowing. It looked like fire. Someone was there. A Firebender!

_How did they find us?_ Katara thought._ Surely Azula thought Aang was dead?_


	2. Chapter 2 Second Chances

CHAPTER 2- Second Chances

**CHAPTER 2- Second Chances**

Alert and ready, Katara stood waiting for the person to come out of the trees. Even with the moon out, it was hard to see. Suddenly the dark figure came out of the forest and stood staring at her.

"Finally," the figure said, the fire still bouncing in his hand like a torch.

_That voice! It can't be! No! _Katara's mind raced. The person, a young man, lifted his hand up to illuminate his face in the darkness.

"ZUKO!" Katara screamed angrily, and raised a wave out of the water. "If you're looking for Aang, you're not getting him! There's no way I'm letting anything else happen to him!" She shot the wave at him, extinguishing his light and knocking him over. Just like she did with the Freedom Fighter, she shot out a jet of water and froze Zuko to the nearest tree.

"Stop!" Zuko said. "I'm not here to fight with you or hurt you!"

"Yeah right! There's no way I'm trusting you again! I did in the catacombs, and look what happened! You said you had changed, and then you ended up siding with Azula and she killed Aang! She shot him with lightning and KILLED HIM! You're evil, Zuko! How could you do that? How could you do that to him? To me? To all of us?"

"I'm sorry. I'm really sorry," Zuko said, hurt and resignation filling his voice. "I didn't mean for anything like that to ever happen. I never wanted the Avatar to die."

"You're lying! You're sick and I trusted you! You probably made up everything you said in the catacombs to shut me up!"

"No, I'm not lying. I swear that everything I said down there is true. Why would I make any of the things I said up? What reason did I have?" Zuko inquired sadly.

"Even if those things were true, you still betrayed us! Your uncle, me!" She berated him angrily. "Why are you here anyway? Oh, wait, let me guess, it's a trap. So that I wind up trusting you again and we all get turned over to Azula!? You're so awful!"

"I'm sorry. I meant every word in the catacombs and I mean every word I'm saying here. I really didn't mean for anything to happen. I really have changed. Azula tapped into my desires to go home and not have a father who thinks I'm worthless. She manipulated me. And the idiot that I am, it worked. I regret everything that happened that night. Except the catacombs. That part I'll never regret." He said, smiling at the end.

She blushed, remembering what had happened. "You really hurt me, Zuko."

"I know, and I'm sorry. After the battle was over, I watched you go up the waterfall and the Dai Li arrest my uncle, and it started to dawn on me the mistakes I had made that night. I told Azula that I had betrayed Uncle, but she told me that he betrayed me. Azula told me that when I returned home, my father would welcome me as a war hero. Then I asked her about what would happen if he didn't restore my honor because I didn't have the Avatar. She told me that he didn't need to, that I had restored it myself. But I knew that I had made a lot of mistakes. I knew I needed to do my best to undo what I had done."

"You can't undo it, Zuko. But, maybe you can fix some of it," Katara stated, realizing that everything he was saying was the truth. She could see it in his eyes and hear it in his voice. Her trust and faith in him was flooding back.

"The only thing is, I don't know how. The Avatar died at the hands of my evil sister."

"He did, but he's not dead," Katara said, releasing him from the tree.

"How is that possible?" Zuko asked, to in shock to realize he wasn't frozen to the tree anymore and fell over.

"You know how I offered to heal your scar with my special water?" she asked and he nodded. "I ended up using it on Aang it brought him back. The special properties worked. It was a miracle!"

"Oh, I see. I wonder if it would've worked on my scar." Zuko said, getting up.

"I don't know. But I meant every word I said in the catacombs, too. I really would've tried and healed it, Zuko."

"I know you would have," Zuko said.

"Wait, if you're not here for any of us, then, why are you here?" Katara asked.

"Well, that night, I told Azula that I was going to come look for you guys, and bring you to the Fire Lord. I lied of course, but after I helped her, she believed me. I told her I was going to search alone, to make it less obvious to you that I was looking for you. Azula thinks I'm here to capture you guys and bring you to her. But, the truth is, I'm not. I came in peace and, Azula doesn't know when I'm coming back. She probably thinks you guys will kill me, and that's why she didn't insist I brought backup with me. I realized then that my father and Azula never loved or cared for me, and never will. The only real family I've ever had were my mom and my uncle. But now Azula has my uncle, and my mother, well..." He trailed off.

"Its okay, Zuko. I know what you were going to say."

"I want everything to be the way it should. I want my Uncle and my mom back, and my father and sister to have no power at all," Zuko said angrily.

"Zuko, its okay," Katara reassured him.

"No it's not! Nothing in this world is the way it should be! And nobody cares!" Zuko yelled, almost to the point of crying.

Katara came closer to him and, very hesitantly, wrapped her arms around him and gave him a hug. It shocked him at first, but he gave into it and let her, letting his arms rest on her shoulders.

"That's not true, Zuko. I care, you care. A lot of people care, even if it doesn't seem like it a lot of the time. You know I'd help, but, Aang still is recovering, and we still have a lot to deal with. He has a lot to do, or we'll all be in more trouble than we are now. Sozin's comet is coming at the end of the summer, and Aang hasn't even started Firebending!" Katara said.

"Well, until my uncle is available, I guess I could-"

"No Zuko, I could never ask you to do that," she cut him off, releasing him from their friendly embrace.

"I never would think I'd hear myself saying this, but, I want to. I'll do whatever it takes to free my uncle. Even, teaching the Avatar to Firebend."

"I can see you've made up your mind, but even if you changed it, you're still welcome to stay with us. I... I trust you Zuko."

"Thank you. That means a lot. And, I trust you too," he said with a small smile.

Katara smiled back. A cool breeze cut through and they shivered.

"Come on, we should go to _our_ campsite before we get sick," she said, bending the remaining water out of his clothes. Katara grabbed his wrist and started walking towards their site. Once he started walking with her, she took her hand off his wrist.

"How can you trust me again?" Zuko asked.

"I could see that you were really sorry and regretful. And, well, I believe that when a person earns a second chance, they should get it. Like you deserve one. Someone I knew did something similar to what you did, and I ended up giving them another chance, too."

"What did they do?"

"You are so full of questions, huh?" Katara teased.

By then they had arrived at the camp, and he asked where he should sleep. She pointed to the same dome where she slept.

"What about the others?" Zuko asked cautiously.

"I'm sure it'll be fine. They'll be ready to question you as to why you're sleeping in our camp, but you'll be alright. Just be nice, and don't leave my sight." Katara advised him.

Toph sensed two people in the camp. She knew one was Katara, but who was the guy with her? She walked out of the dome and over to them.

"Katara, who's this?" Toph questioned, rubbing her eyes.

"He's Iroh's nephew, Zuko. He's staying with us. It's a long story, I'll explain later. We'll all have to talk in the morning,"

"Okay," Toph said tiredly. "Night. I'll see you guys in the morning. Zuko, if you want, you can use my blankets." She went back to guarding Aang.

"Come on, let's go to sleep Zuko." Katara started to go in the dome, with Zuko behind her. Sokka was on the far left of the dome, off in his own little dream world. Katara's sleeping bag was in the middle, and Toph's blankets on the right of her. She got inside her sleeping bag and lay down. Zuko hesitantly got in between Toph's blankets. They looked at each other.

"Thank you," Zuko whispered.

"Good night, and you're welcome," Katara said.

"Good night."

The next morning, Katara was the first one awake, and couldn't go back to sleep. She went out and got some wood so later they could light it and have breakfast. She sat at the edge of the pond, watching as the rising sun sent rays at the water, making a million tiny rainbows. She heard footsteps coming toward her and suddenly, Zuko was sitting next to her.

"What are you doing awake so early?" Katara asked him.

"I'm a Firebender. I rise with the sun. What about you, Waterbender?" he asked.

"I couldn't fall back to sleep, so I came out to watch the sun rise. It's so beautiful," Katara said peacefully.

"Mhmm," Zuko agreed.

"I'm going to do some Waterbending practice," Katara said, getting up.

"I guess I'm just going to meditate then," Zuko said, standing up as well.

Katara took off her shoes and stripped to her undergarments. Zuko blushed and looked away as she undressed. She waded into the water up to her waist, and just stood admiring the waterfall for a few moments. Zuko took off his upper clothing and took his shoes off as well. He sat down a foot from the edge of the pond, ready to begin his meditation, but decided to watch the Waterbender first. She started experimenting, doing whatever came to mind, like shooting ice daggers. Zuko started in his meditation then, shutting his eyes slowly. At one point she froze and unfroze the entire waterfall. She wondered what else she could do and play around with. Her gaze fell to Zuko, who was now meditating instead of watching her. She formed two tentacles on her arms and reached them out to grab Zuko's ankles. He hadn't noticed. Then, she reached forward a little, and with a swift yank back, pulled Zuko into the pond and out of his trance. She formed a little bubble around herself, so she could stay underwater as long as she wanted. Just as she hid, Zuko surfaced.

"What the heck was that for, Waterbender?!" He demanded angrily. Zuko looked around, but she was gone. "Where did she go?" He asked out loud. She snuck up behind him and surfaced silently. He turned back around to see her right there and jumped and fell back into the water.

"Holy Agni!" Zuko yelled. "Why did you do that?" He asked her angrily.

"I was only having a little fun with you," she said sweetly. "I wasn't trying to hurt you or anything like that." Katara brushed his shoulder gently and got out of the water. He followed her annoyed and very wet.

"I wasn't having any fun," he said.

"Okay, I'm sorry," Katara said nicely. She bended the water out of both of their clothes and put it back in the river. "Now, we're even."

Still frustrated, he lit the pile of wood on fire, trying to calm down and contain his frustration. He knew he deserved her pranks after everything he'd done, and he started to calm down.

"Yeah, I deserved that," Zuko said, calm again.

"I thought so, too," she said half-jokingly, putting on the rest of her clothes.

"I told you I'm sorry!" Zuko cried out, putting his on as well.

"I know, and I'm forgiving you. But I'm not the only one you need to apologize to," Katara said, nodding her head in the direction of Aang's dome.

"I know," he said sadly.

Katara put her hand on his shoulder. "It'll be okay, Zuko. Everything will work out for the best," she said comfortingly. "I know what you need, too," she said suddenly.

"What?" Zuko asked.

"Friends," she replied.

"Like your brother would ever be my friend," Zuko scoffed.

"Well, you have to admit that he has some pretty good reasons. Sokka acts stubborn for awhile, acts mad, but eventually, the anger will fade. All of us need time to adjust."

"Mmm," Zuko mumbled thoughtfully.

"But until they get up, let's just relax."

For the next half hour, they sat in the silence, enjoying the company.

"Oh, I forgot, I was going to get some things for breakfast," Katara said, going over to their pile of things and pulling out a basket. "Just stay here, I'll be back in about five minutes."

After a few minutes, Sokka stumbled out of the dome, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. He looked up, and seeing Zuko sitting in their camp, you can probably guess what he thought.


	3. Chapter 3 Friends?

CHAPTER 3- Friends

**CHAPTER 3- Friends?**

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!" Sokka shouted accusingly, pulling out his machete.

"Wait, let me explain, I-" Zuko was cut off by Sokka charging at him. He didn't want to fight him in the morning, or really, ever. Sokka almost bored him.

Sokka let out a cry as he charged Zuko, who just stood there, trying to make the best choice on what to do. But before he could, a water whip grabbed Sokka by the ankle and pulled him down two feet in front of Zuko. He looked in the direction of the receding water and Katara ran into camp carrying the basket.

"Katara, what did you do that for?! He's probably here to assassinate us or something," Sokka said, getting up and indicating Zuko with his machete.

Katara put the basket down and flicked him on the head. "Do you really think that if here were here to kill us he would wait for us to wake up to do it? No! You jump to conclusions way to quickly Sokka," Katara said.

"Oh yeah, then why's he here? And why does he have those?" Sokka questioned her, pointing at Zuko's dual dao's on the ground by the fire.

"Let me make breakfast and get everyone else up. Then we can all talk and eat. Neither of you two start anything," she warned them, patting the water skin at her waist.

Zuko sat back down where he had been. Sokka sat across the fire from him, glaring and watching him like a hawk. Katara woke Toph, who sat in between the boys, making sure Sokka didn't attack Zuko again. As far as Toph was concerned, any friend or family of her buddy Iroh was a friend of hers. She wondered where Iroh was. She knew they had traveled together, but Toph decided to wait on her question.

Katara came out and made breakfast with what she found in the forest and cooked it. She laid it out and got the Earth King and Bosco up and ready to eat. She even made some special treats for their animal companions. She found some leechee nuts and moon peaches, along with some apples. Katara had seen plenty of things they could eat in the forest. After breakfast was ready, she went into Aang's dome to tell him that it was time to eat.

"Aang," she whispered, gently shaking his shoulder.

"Katara, what's happening? I heard Sokka and you yelling. Is every thing okay?" Aang asked tiredly with a nervous look on his face.

"Everything's okay, but we have to get caught up on some things. But we're going to eat first," Katara said, helping him get up and put on his bright yellow pants. She made sure he walked slowly and she was there if he needed help, but for the most part, Aang was healing really well, and might be able to start bending in the next couple of days. Katara was happy he was doing so well and that he was almost healed. He looked around the fire, and almost jumped into the air when he got to Zuko's face.

"What is he doing here?!" Aang shouted.

"I told you, we all have to be brought up to speed," Katara said, going to sit down. Aang followed her reluctantly and sat down, too.

"Hey Aang, how are you feeling?" Sokka asked.

"I'm feeling pretty good. But, Katara's the specialist," he said, smiling brightly at her.

After the food was gone, Katara said they could talk about what was going on.

"Finally!" Sokka exclaimed, and Katara gave him a look.

"Well, Aang's healing faster than I'd expected. He'll probably be able to bend again by tomorrow," Katara filled them in. Aang punched his fist in the air.

"What about him?" Sokka said impatiently, pointing at Zuko.

"I'm getting to that," she said annoyed, glaring at her brother.

Momo came down and landed in front of Zuko. He started sniffing his pant leg. Zuko looked at Katara and back to the lemur. He reached out to let Momo sniff his fingers, and then scratched him by the ears, much to Momo's liking. Momo then perched himself by Zuko's feet.

"Look's like someone has _another_ new friend," Katara said, giggling.

"_Friend_!? He's probably here to take us to Azula!" Sokka shouted.

Toph was getting annoyed, so she pushed her foot out and Earthbended Sokka into the pond. "He's such a dork," she said. "So Zuko, where's your uncle?"

Ignoring Sokka's yells, he spoke. "The Dai Li captured him. He's Azula's prisoner now. He surrendered after he helped your friends escape," Zuko said sadly. He went on to repeat his reasons for being there, like he had told Katara the night before, but left the emotional and more "between them" stuff out.

"Ughhhhhh!" Toph growled, getting mad. "The stupid Dai Li ruin _everything_!"

"Toph, calm down. Zuko's here now. We're going to rescue his uncle. And Aang, Zuko's going to teach you Firebending," Katara stated.

"Ahhhhhh!" Aang screamed, fearful that Zuko might be teaching him. Zuko made a face.

"Aang, this is a good thing. We found you a teacher!" Katara said.

"He'll probably knock me unconscious and drag me to his sister," Aang whined.

"Look Avatar, there's nothing I won't do to get my uncle back!" Zuko said loudly, some hurt evident in his voice.

"Aang, Zuko and I are making a deal. This is what needs to happen," Katara said logically. "Zuko is my friend, and I trust him." Zuko was somewhat shocked she referred to him as her friend and how quickly she came to his defense.

Sokka sat back down by the fire, sulking and soaking wet. "Maybe you trust him, but we don't," he said grouchily.

"Speak for yourself," Toph said. "I trust him, too. I have no reason not to."

"What do you say, Aang? Do we have a deal?" Katara asked.

Aang looked at Katara's questioning face, and to Zuko's emotionless one. He knew that the monks would want him to forgive Zuko and put everything behind them. "I'll learn from Zuko. I think its time to put things behind us," Aang said pleasantly.

Katara was happy. She knew things would be better this way. "That's great, Aang!" she exclaimed, embracing him. Since she wasn't letting Aang train until the next day, they all had free time until dinner. Toph went to practice her Earthbending, and the guys went to the springs to bathe. Zuko stayed behind though, claiming he'd go alone later.

"Hey Zuko, I'm going to go for a walk, okay? I'll be back in awhile," Katara said, heading in the same direction she had last night. A minute later, Zuko was by her side, walking with her.

"Is it okay if I walk with you?" he asked. "I don't think you should go alone. I mean, look what happened last night, you came home with a Firebender."

She laughed. "What about Toph? She's alone at our campsite," Katara asked somewhat teasingly.

"Well, I figured she'd be okay. She has a bear, a lemur, and a giant flying bison there to protect her."

"Ah, I see," was all she had to say about that.

"Did you really mean it when you said I was your friend?"

"Of course I meant it," she said, looking up at him with a smile. "You're my friend and I trust you. Why?"

"I didn't know if you were just trying to shut your brother up," he said honestly.

"Well, yes, but I meant it. Am I your friend?"

He was silent. "I've never had a real friend before. I don't know friendship."

"That's why I knew you needed it," she said.

"Do you want to be my friend?"

"Yes, I do. And Toph and Aang will be your friends too if you let them."

"Then the answer to your original question is yes. You are my friend. My one and only," he said, blushing slightly.

"So are you going to be ready to teach Aang tomorrow morning?"

"I think so," he said.

"Well, as your friend, I think you'll do a good job," Katara said honestly.

Now they were at the place that this had all started the night before. The sun was high and it was a really warm June day.  
"I'm in the mood for a swim. You want to?" She asked.

At first he declined. But after she stripped to her undergarments and dove into the water, he became aware of the sweat rolling down his neck, and the heat pushing down on him. He decided that a swim couldn't hurt. He only stripped down to his pants and slowly waded in the water. It being June, the temperature was nice and refreshing.

"Feels nice, doesn't it?"

"Yes, it does," he answered.

"Zuko, I want to apologize for yelling at you last night. I shouldn't have," she started.

"You don't need to apologize. Everything was my fault, this all could have been avoided," he said simply.

She smiled at him, happy to see the catacomb Zuko. "What do you think would've happened if Aang and your uncle hadn't burst in on us the moment I was about to try my water on your scar?"

"The Avatar would probably be dead, because you would've used it on me? I honestly don't know," Zuko said shortly.

"Hey, we should probably start heading back. The others will be worried," she said, getting out of the water.

"Yeah, probably," he agreed, following her out of the water, kind of disappointed that their "moment" was ending. Katara bended the water out of their clothes and they got dressed.

A few minutes later, they were heading back the way they came. They were silent, just enjoying the walk and thinking their own thoughts. A minute or two from their campsite, Zuko stopped. She turned and looked at him.

"Something wrong?"

"I just wanted to say thank you," he said kind of quietly.

"Thank you for what?" Katara asked, confused.

"Everything, just, everything," Zuko said, smiling down at her. "Thank you, Katara."

"You're welcome, Zuko," she said, smiling brightly. "Wait, did you just call me Katara?"

"I guess I did. I think my friend deserves to be called by her name."

"It's better than "little peasant"," she said, referring to the North Pole.

"Yeah, sorry about that," he said.

"I'm just teasing," she said, still smiling.

"Oh, never mind. You know, I've never talked to anyone like this."

"Really, no one?"

"There was my mom and cousin when I was little. I talked to my uncle, too. But, this is different somehow. Maybe because it's not family, it's my friend," he said.

"That's so sweet, Zuko." She got a step closer and put her arms around him and gave him a hug.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm hugging you," she stated obviously.

"I know that. But why?"

"Because we're friends. And friends give each other hugs if they want to."

At that he returned the hug, putting his arms around her, too. After they let go, they kept walking toward camp, smiling all the way.


	4. Chapter 4 Learning a Lesson

CHAPTER 4- Learning a Lesson

**CHAPTER 4- Learning a Lesson**

"Katara! Where have you been?" Sokka yelled the second her and Zuko set foot in the campsite.

"I went for a walk and went swimming. What's it to you?" She asked, getting frustrated.

"Why was he with you then?" Sokka asked, indicating Zuko.

"Why is it any of your business why he was with me?"

"Because I'm your older brother, that's why!"

"I am just about sick and tired of you butting into every single aspect of my life! I'm 15, not 5! And I'm a Master Waterbender! You have no right to try to control my life!" Katara yelled, the river near her rippling. Before her training at the North Pole, she would have lost her control already.

"Dad told me I had to protect you! I'm doing what he said to!"

"There's a difference between being protective and being overbearing!"

"I think I know what the difference is!"

"No, no you don't! You've never learned!" She yelled again, the water beginning to mimic her movements.

At the end of her last statement, she pointed at Sokka, sending a small wave of water hurtling at him. It hit him and he was knocked back hard onto the ground. She softened when she saw she'd lost her temper and could've hurt her brother if she'd gotten angrier. She ran over to help him up.

"Sokka, I'm sorry. I know you're just trying to help, but sometimes you have to understand when I need it and when I don't."

"I'm sorry too, Katara. It's just that, after losing Mom, and Dad telling me to protect you when he left, and then losing Yue at the North Pole, I just..."

"I understand, Sokka. I know how hard it was for you," she said comfortingly and they hugged.

"Thanks. Look, I'm going to go find something made of meat that we can have for dinner."

"Oh, no need," she said, walking over to the river. She spotted a school of fish, and bended eight of them into a globule of water and onto the ground by the fire pit, where they flopped around, but to no avail.

Sokka made quick work of beheading, de-boning, and skinning the fish. Then he threw the remains in the woods. Toph found some sticks and skewered six of the fish, handing one to everybody. Zuko sent a blast of fire at the new pile of wood so they could cook the fish. They all sat in a circle around the fire: Zuko, Katara, Toph, Aang, Sokka, then the Earth King and Bosco. Appa was eating leaves of a nearby tree, and Momo was sitting in Toph's lap, getting some of her fish for dinner.

"I can't wait to start my bending again tomorrow!" Aang cheered.

"I'm glad," she said, grinning at her friend's happiness. "I figure you'll start with Firebending first thing in the morning, then Earthbending at midday, and then Waterbending at night. Sound good?"

"Sure, Katara," he said, the smile never leaving his face.

Everyone devoured the fish, and the leftover two were eaten by Sokka and Bosco.

"Okay everybody, get good rest. We have a big day ahead of us tomorrow!" Katara said.

They all said their goodnights and went to sleep. Aang's recovery dome was now used to store their pile of things they had brought with them. They were all in a straight line across the dome; Sokka on the far left, Aang, Toph, Katara, and Zuko. The Earth King and Bosco still slept in their own dome. Zuko lay awake, thinking on the past day. He fell asleep thinking about teaching the Avatar the next morning.


	5. Chapter 5 Back to Basics

CHAPTER 5- Back to Basics

**CHAPTER 5- Back to Basics**

Zuko was the first one up, and he sat at the pond's edge again, in the same spot as the day before. He decided last night that he should meditate when he woke up. Zuko thought it might put him in a good, peaceful mood for teaching the Avatar. When he came out of his trance, the sun was raised. He had started when you could see a large sliver of the sun. _Seven a.m. already?_ Zuko thought to himself. He heard footsteps behind him, and at first thought they were Katara's. But then he realized they were too small, too light: Aang. _Be as nice as you can. Do it for Katara, your friend, _Zuko told himself mentally.

"Morning, Zuko," Aang said pleasantly. Zuko nodded. "Mind if I join you?"

Zuko shook his head and Aang sat down next to him.

"Zuko, I know you don't like us, especially me, but, I want you to know that I'm not unhappy that you're my Firebending teacher," Aang said.

"I see. Thank you."

"I'm gonna learn Firebending, and we're going to rescue your uncle."

"Yes," was all Zuko had to say.

"To be honest with you though, I still wish I didn't have to learn it. But not because of you, because of myself." Zuko looked at him, confused. "You see, I've tried Firebending before. It was before I started Earthbending, and I was learning out of order. But, I had had no interest in the discipline that the teacher had tried to instill in me. I was kind of like Zhao, only interested in learning to control fire. I Firebended and I hurt someone I care about. I forgave myself eventually, but I'll never forget what I did. I'll listen to what you say, so nothing like that ever happens again."

"What did you do exactly?" Zuko asked, curious now to whom Aang had hurt.

"I burned Katara's hands. Sokka tackled me down when I went near her and tried to apologize," Aang confessed.

"She healed her burns, didn't she?"

"Yeah, she learned that she had healing abilities that day."

"How did you burn her, Avatar?"

"I spread a circle of fire around, and Katara was trying to get me to be careful, and the fire burned her."

"You won't start off like that this time."

"I know. I'm going to be patient."

They heard a set of foot steps approaching. Zuko and Aang turned around and looked up to see Katara towering over them.

"Wow, I'm impressed. You two are actually talking without fighting each other."

"Very funny, Katara," Aang smiled, Airbending himself up. Zuko now stood as well.

"Sokka already got up and went hunting, so when he gets back, we can eat and you two can start Firebending," Katara told them.

"What do we do until then?" Aang asked.

"I have an idea, why don't you take Appa out and maybe fly a little bit? His muscles are probably getting stiff," Katara suggested.

"That's a great idea!" Aang said running to Appa and hopping on. "I'll be back soon! Yip, yip!" Aang called as they lifted up and flew off.

"I would _not_ want to fly on that thing," Zuko said when they were alone.

"You get used to it," she said. "So, are you still sure you want to teach Aang?"

"Yes, I'll do whatever it takes to get my uncle back."

"So, what were you guys talking about?"

"He was telling me about how he's tried Firebending before, but he was foolish and he burned you," Zuko said.

"He did, but it doesn't matter. I learned I had healing abilities because of it," she said, holding out her hands.

"Mmmm," he nodded.

Katara went and grabbed some more firewood and put it in the fire pit. Sokka walked into camp carrying the carcass of a slaughtered animal that he'd already prepared for cooking. Zuko lit the campfire and sat down. Sokka started cooking the meat. Katara went and woke the Earth King for breakfast. Toph walked out lazily with Momo on her shoulder and plopped herself in front of the fire. Katara followed suit and sat down in between Zuko and Toph.

"I woke up when I smelled food," Toph said. "Hey, where're Appa and Twinkle Toes?"

"Aang took Appa out for a little exercise. Oh, that reminds me. Sokka, what's Aang going to eat? He doesn't eat meat," Katara reminded him.

"Get him a fish or something," Sokka said.

"Fine," she said, going over to the river and bending out a fish. She skewered it and sat down again to cook it.

Just then, Appa flew overhead and landed.

"Morning, everybody!" He yelled, coming over to the fire while Appa went to go eat the leaves of a nearby tree.

Everyone sat down Sokka passed out the meat. Katara handed Aang the fish. He devoured his fish quickly, wanting to move on to bending.

"Aang, slow down, you're going to get sick," Katara warned.

Once everyone had finished eating, Katara said Aang could start his bending. He automatically hopped on an air scooter and rode around camp. Toph and Zuko rolled their eyes. Katara extinguished the fire and told him to settle down, so he hopped off.

"Where should we start? I don't want to burn anything," Aang said.

"I think you should start near the pond, and if anything happens, I'll be able to have water right there to extinguish or heal something," Katara offered.

"All right," Aang agreed and automatically took off his shirt and shoes so he was standing there in his yellow pants, ready for action.

Zuko took a slower approach, taking off only his outermost robe, leaving his vest on. He sat down near the pond's edge side ways with his legs crossed. Aang sat the same with about a foot and a half in between them. Katara, Sokka, Toph, and the Earth King sat watching.

"Firebending is about balance. It's about discipline, emotional stability, and inner calm. You need to be flexible, agile. You need to have good speed and endurance. What did the other person who taught you have you do?" Zuko asked.

"First I did breathing exercises and then he gave me a leaf with a burning hole in the middle. My task was to concentrate on keeping the fire from reaching the edges for as long as I could. But then I didn't listen and made it into fire."

"The breathing exercises are a good start. Just relax, and breathe deeply."

They sat for five minutes, just breathing. Zuko stopped the exercise then.

"Firebending comes from the breath. Air becomes energy in your body and allows you to produce fire. We're not doing the leaf thing though," Zuko said. "But before you work with fire, you need the attitude of a Firebender. You're not adapting like in Waterbending, you're not rooted to the ground like in Earthbending, and you're not about avoiding conflict like in Airbending. You need self-control and patience. But don't necessarily believe I have a lot of either of those."

"Okay," was all Aang replied with.

"Now, I'll do some simple moves, and you just try to copy them."

Zuko turned to the direction of the pond, inhaled, and shot out his fists a few times, sending out balls of fire. Aang faced the same direction, inhaled, and punched out his fists, but nothing happened. Aang looked confused.

"Why didn't it work?" Sokka cut in.

"Remember when Aang started Earthbending, but couldn't get it at first? Well, it's the same thing now. He's working with his other natural opposite. Aang, when you tried Firebending the first time, how did you do it?" Katara asked.

"I concentrated and breathed, like Jeong Jeong had told me to."

"Try that again, but without the goofy stance he made you do. Just try again."

Aang stood up straight, inhaled deeply, and repeated Zuko's move once more. This time, fire came shot out of his fists in balls, just like Zuko.

"I knew you could do it Aang!" Katara cheered.

The rest of them clapped and Zuko just nodded his head in approval. Aang beamed and punched his fists in the air. They went on to the next move. Zuko stood straight, then lifted his leg up and shot fire out of his foot. Aang tried it too, and copied it perfectly. Zuko showed Aang a few other moves, and then declared that Firebending practice was over.

"Good job, Aang. We all knew you could do it," Katara said to him.

Zuko traded spots with Toph, and they all turned around to watch Aang's Earthbending practice. But instead of basic moves, Aang and Toph sparred for practice. The fight was pretty intense and interesting, but in the end, Toph defeated Aang.

"Nice try, Twinkle Toes," she said, punching him lightly in the shoulder.

"Thanks, Toph," Aang said, smiling.


	6. Chapter 6 Talk to Me

CHAPTER 6- Talk to Me

**CHAPTER 6- Talk to Me**

By now, it was time for lunch and everyone was hungry.

"So Zuko, how do you think Aang did for his first day?" Katara asked, knowing Zuko didn't like to give praise.

"He did fine," Zuko said, looking down at his food.

"I thought he did good too," Katara agreed.

After dinner, everyone did their own thing. Katara walked around the campsite to clean up, and found Aang just lying on his sleeping bag in their dome.

"Something wrong, Aang?" She asked.

"Just thinking," Aang replied, turning away from her.

"You've been avoiding me since lunch, something's wrong. Please, tell me."

Aang sat up and turned toward her, but kept his eyes down. "I lied to you, and to Toph and Sokka too."

"Lied about what?"

"I never truly mastered the Avatar State."

"What? What are you talking about? I saw you when we-"

"No, let me explain. I had to clear my chakras to gain control of the Avatar State. I cleared six of them, but I never finished the last one."

"Why not? Tell me what happened."

"Well, the seventh chakra deals with cosmic energy, but it's blocked by Earthly attachment. Guru Pathik told me to meditate and focus on what attaches me to this world. Then he told me to let my attachment go, and I said I couldn't. He told me the only way was to let it go. I said I'd try. Right as I tried, I had a vision of my attachment, and came out of my meditation. I told Guru Pathik that I had to go. He told me that by choosing attachment I had locked the chakra, and that I wouldn't be able to go into the Avatar State at all, but I left anyway. I tried clearing the chakra in the Crystal Catacombs, when I realized that was the only way we could win, but Azula shot me before I finished. I'd have to meditate again, and try letting it go to go into the Avatar State. But now that I'm alive, I don't want to let it go."

"Why not Aang? You came so close, why not let your "earthly attachment" go?"

"Because it's not a thing, it's a person."

"Who is it?"

"That's what I can't tell you?"

"How come? Please tell me Aang, I want to help."

"Okay," Aang gulped. "My attachment- is to... you.

"Me?" Katara asked surprised. "Why would I be an attachment you had to let go of? Why would you not give up any of your other friends?"

"This is why I didn't want to say anything. I don't want to have to tell you why you're the attachment. It could ruin our friendship forever!"

"No matter what it is, I'd always be your friend Aang. You can tell me anything."

"Well, I kind of knew I'd have to tell you sooner or later. Katara, I-"

"Hey, what's going on in here? We were wondering where you guys disappeared to," Toph wondered in, questioning what was happening. She had heard their conversation outside, and somehow knew what Aang would tell Katara. It made her feel weird.

"Oh, nothing Toph, Aang was just going to tell me something," Katara said.

"Okay, but, Sokka wanted you for something," Toph said awkwardly and walked out quickly.

"Aang, would you mind waiting to tell me until I ask Sokka what he wants?"

"Um, no, not at all," he said, blushing.

"You need something Sokka? Aang was just going to tell me something important. He was acting strange and blushing a lot. I'm trying to figure out what it is," Katara said.

Sokka's jaw dropped. "You still haven't figured it out? What he wanted to tell you?"

"No, I haven't. How would you know?" Katara asked.

"Katara, you may be a genius when it comes to bending, but you are clueless when it comes to guys," Sokka said. "Even Toph knows what he was going to say!"

"Do you guys know something I don't?" Katara asked, looking at them both.

"Katara, I bet even _Zuko_ knows, for crying out loud! It's been a long time coming," Sokka told her.

"Will someone just tell me already?!" Katara yelled.

"Okay, I will. How can I put this? Oh yeah, AANG IS IN LOVE WITH YOU!" Sokka yelled, annoyed that his sister had been so oblivious about Aang liking her since day one.

"What? You guys are crazy!" Katara protested.

"Katara, think about it, he smiles at you all the time and is almost always trying to impress you," he told her.

"Sokka's right, Katara. He's not lying. I can feel his vibrations," Toph said.

"That's imposs-" Katara stopped, remembering what she and Aang had been talking about. Their conversation ran through her mind. _"Why would I be an attachment you had to let go of? Why would you not give up any of your other friends?"_ _"This is why I didn't want to say anything. I don't want to have to tell you why you're the attachment. It could ruin our friendship forever!"_ Suddenly, something clicked, and she realized Sokka was right.

"How could I not have realized? What am I going to do you guys?" She looked at Sokka and Toph for help.

"Do what you think is best and what feels right. Like, even though I'm still in love with Yue, I can be with Suki knowing that. It felt right. I knew Yue would want me to have someone else to love," Sokka said. "But now this is about you, Katara. You need to talk to Aang about how you feel."

"You're right, Sokka. I need to do this," Katara announced, heading for the dome.


	7. Chapter 7 The Last Chakra

CHAPTER 7- The Last Chakra

**CHAPTER 7- The Last Chakra**

Once inside, she bended ice over the entrance. Aang faced the wall, and Katara knew he'd heard everything.

"Aang?" Katara called, coming to sit next to him.

"I'm sorry Katara. I told you it could ruin our friendship. The reason I never told you before was because I didn't think you'd feel the same way. I know you understand my Avatar State problem now."

"Aang, I'm flattered. But, you need to let your non-platonic love for me go, or you can't master the Avatar State. We'll all still be best friends and a family. And the sooner you let me go, the sooner you can work on controlling the Avatar State's powers."

"I know what you're saying is right, Katara. But, it'll be hard."

"You know I'll help you. We can do it, right now; you can meditate and let it go. You'll fall in love with someone else."

"I just, I can't help the way I feel about you Katara. I, I love you." Aang said, his face turning red. "But you're right, this needs to be done."

"And Aang, know that I will always love and care for you. Maybe not in the same way you love me, but, you're my family Aang. You're like another Sokka, but less annoying."

"Thank you Katara. I need to do this now. To get it over with." Aang said, him and Katara standing up. He and Katara hugged, and Aang started to leave the dome.

"Wait, Aang," Katara said, pulling him to face her.

He turned around and then she kissed him on the lips. His initial shock melted to happiness. The kiss wasn't long, only a few seconds. Katara broke it off gently.

"Even though I don't love you like that, Aang, I thought it might make it easier to let me go with that in your memory. Maybe I was crazy," Katara confessed.

Aang hugged her. "Thank you Katara. I'll see you when I'm done with what I have to do. I should be back by dinner," Aang said, bending down the ice and leaving.

She followed him out saying "good luck," and she stood with Toph and Sokka. The Earth King was at the springs. Zuko had been on a short walk and came back as Aang was leaving with his staff. He walked over and stood next to Katara. He looked at her, then to her friends.

"Did I miss something?"

"Kind of," Katara told him. "Aang's going to finish mastering the Avatar state."

They sat down and Katara told them everything that had happened, leaving out that she'd kissed him. Meanwhile, Aang sat shirtless in a small clearing a mile or two from camp where he'd flown on his glider. He meditated, starting at the beginning of the seventh chakra, and remembering Guru Pathik's directions. He pictured his attachment, and images of Katara flooded through his mind. Then, as painful as it was for him, he let the images flow out. Aang found himself on that stream of cosmic energy, where he walked toward his celestial twin, hovering like a giant before him. As he got closer, his tattoos began to glow. He now stood in the sphere of cosmic energy. Standing there for several minutes, Aang's real tattoos outside his meditative state began to glow, too. The energy poured in from the universe, immersing meditative and real Aang in a ball of light. Then, Aang's chakra cleared itself, the vision ending like the others all had.

"Did it work?" Aang asked out loud. He thought about Katara, but didn't feel that same sense of love he'd had before. He still cared for her, but he now realized, he only loved her like a sister and as still one of his best friends. Aang hurried to put back on his shirt and flew back to the campsite.

"Look, there's Aang!" Katara shouted, pointing to his gliding form in the sky as he came down and landed.

"Hey guys," Aang said, putting his glider away.

"Did you do it Aang?" Sokka asked.

"For real this time?" Toph added.

"Yep, I've now completely mastered the Avatar State!"

They group hugged, except for Zuko, who preferred not to show affection. The Earth King came back with Bosco just as Sokka and Katara were readying dinner. Aang told him the news and received a big "congratulations."

"That reminds me," the Earth King said. "Until I'm back on my throne in Ba Sing Se, I wish not to be called "Your Majesty"."

"Really? Then, what do you want us to call you?" Katara asked.

"Call me Kuei. It was my name before I became the Earth King. We renounce personal names at coronation," he told them.


	8. Chapter 8 Different Thoughts

CHAPTER 8- Different Thoughts

**CHAPTER 8- Different Thoughts**

The group sat around the fire in silence as they ate, each of them thinking their own thoughts. Aang was thinking about what Katara said about him finding a new love when he finished mastering the Avatar state. He wondered who it would be. Sokka was looking at the now rising moon and thinking of Yue. Kuei thought about how much he missed Ba Sing Se. Katara was thinking of how happy she was for the good things that were happening. She thought of Aang's recent accomplishments; mastering the Avatar State, beginning to Firebend. Then images of Zuko flashed through her mind; him on their walk together, her pulling him into the river, him being so patient when teaching Aang, him when she froze him to the tree, and also him with her hand on his scar in the Crystal Catacombs. She started blushing and cast a furtive glance at him. Next to Katara, Zuko was thinking similar thoughts. He thought he did a good job teaching the Avatar. Then Zuko thought of how nice it was to have Katara as his friend. He felt lucky, like having Katara around and being friends with her was a security. Zuko looked over at her and away quickly, blushing.

After dinner was eaten and the fire was put out, Katara told Aang they had enough light to Waterbend for awhile, if he still wanted to practice. They went into the pond and just pushed the water around and were having fun. Soon after they were practicing, Sokka, Kuei and Bosco went to bed. Toph sat there, thinking about Aang's practice session. She then thought about what Katara had told them when he'd left camp earlier that day. She'd said Aang would find a new love now. The fact that Aang was no longer in love with Katara made her happy. She felt a weird twinge in her abdomen when she realized what she had thought about. Toph made herself believe that her happiness was because Aang wasn't in love with someone who wouldn't ever love him back. Because she cared about him.

Zuko sat watching next to Toph. He watched his Waterbender friend practice. _I can't believe she never realized the Avatar was in love with her, _Zuko thought. He also was thinking how good a Waterbender this girl was. Knowing that the Avatar wasn't in love with Katara anymore made him feel somewhat pleased, and a weird feeling passed through his stomach. He told himself it was just his stomach digesting, but in the back of his mind he knew it was a lie.

Katara and Aang dried off and said they all should go to bed, so Toph and Zuko got up and followed Aang and Katara into the dome. Once they were inside their sleeping bags, the four dropped like flies into sleep.

Katara woke up the next morning and looked around. There was Sokka, Aang and Toph, but where was Zuko? She went outside and looked around the campsite. No Zuko. Katara started calling his name, her voice getting louder with each call. Suddenly a hand clamped over her mouth and the other grabbed her wrists. She tried to scream, but nothing really came out.

"Don't scream, you'll wake everyone up." It was Zuko. He let go of her.

"You scared me! I thought you were gone! And then I thought someone was attacking me!" She said.

"I was gone. I went to take a bath," Zuko stated simply.

"You know what I meant! And since when do you care if I wake everybody up?" She asked, testing him.

"Um, because I don't want to deal with your friends being cranky if you wake them," he said with a smirk.

"Ah, I see. Your motive was to scare me to death," she said with a grin. "So, how long have you been up?"

"Since about sunrise. I meditated and then took a bath."

"Well, you beat me! Oh! I have to get some firewood and some food for breakfast," she said, indicating the woods with her thumb.

"I'll go with you, if you want," Zuko offered.

"Sure, that'd be a big help," she replied, smiling at the gesture.

Zuko and Katara walked into the forest.

"What should we eat?" Katara wondered out loud. Zuko shrugged. "Something has to be vegetarian for Aang. We could always do fish again. Or we could have Sokka come and find something instead."

"We have the capability to find food, too," Zuko reminded her.

"Yeah, we could _find _it. But how would we kill it and bring it back to camp?"

"Uh, like this," Zuko said, producing a large ball of flame around his fist.

"Oh yeah, good point."

They searched for a little while, but found nothing.

"This is impossible!" Zuko shouted.

"It's fine. Let's just get the firewood and head back to camp."

"Fine," he conceded, calming down.

"Look! There's some!" Katara said, pointing. She ran over and loaded up her arms.

"Are you sure you don't want me to take some for you?"

"No, I think I've got it," she said, her face hidden behind the wood.

"Okay, if you say so."

"Let's head back," she said, beginning to walk forward.

The pair headed back towards the site. Katara walked right behind Zuko and followed the sight of his feet and occasional sound of his voice. A few minutes into their walk, they failed to notice a large tree root protruding from the ground. Katara tripped and dropped the firewood. She began falling forward just as Zuko turned around. He ran over and caught her, one arm around her waist, and his other hand under hers.

"Are you okay, Katara?" He asked her, obviously concerned.

"Yeah, I, I think so. Thanks for catching me," she said, blushing slightly.

"No problem," he said, looking at her with a smile.

"Um, Zuko?"

"Yeah?"

"I, uh, I think you can let me go now," she told him, even though she kind of didn't want him to.

"Oh, yeah, um, sorry about that," he said, now blushing as well.

"Its okay," she replied as he let her go.

"Maybe you'd like my help now?" He asked with a slight chuckle.

Zuko helped her pick up the fire wood and they headed back to camp. Toph was just coming out when they got back.


	9. Chapter 9 Then and Now

CHAPTER 9- Then and Now

**CHAPTER 9- Then and Now**

"Did either of you guys get food?" She called out as they put the wood in the fire pit.

"Sorry, Toph. We couldn't find anything. I'll just have to wake Sokka up and get him to go hunting," Katara replied to her.

She went to where the boys were sleeping and asked Sokka to go find food. Once he got up and left, she woke Aang and he followed her outside.

"Morning, everybody!" Aang called out cheerily. "Hey, I'm gonna take Appa out to fly a little before Sokka comes back."

"I'll go with you," Toph said hopping up on Appa's head next to Aang.

"But Toph, you hate flying bareback," Aang reminded her.

"Um, well, yeah, but, I told you you have to face things head on as an Earthbender," she said.

"Okay then, we'll be back in a little while. Yip, yip!" He called as they took off to the skies.

"Hey Zuko, do you wanna spar until Sokka gets back?" Katara asked.

"Uh, not really," he said.

"Oh, come on! Just for fun! Please?" She pleaded.

"I said no," he replied. Zuko liked to spar, but with Katara? He wasn't sure it was a good idea. But sparring was tempting him, and Katara knew it.

He turned around to go sit by the fire and wait for breakfast. She bended a small blob of water and sent it sailing at the back of his head. **SPLASH! **He stopped in his tracks and slowly turned his head to look at her. They both had smirks on their faces.

"Oh, you are on!" Zuko said, shooting a blast of fire her way.

She dodged it and bended a wave at him. He evaporated it just it reached him and was surrounded by a steamy mist. Katara used this to her advantage and rapidly condensed it into ice. The smirks still remained on their faces. The ice began to glow until it shattered. Zuko sent more fire her way and she formed twin tentacles on her arms and whipped them at him. He kept evaporating her water as much as possible. And then there was a split second she was left almost defenseless as she bended more water to her side. Zuko was just about to strike when there was a strange noise from behind him. The grin left his face as he fell to the ground.

Meanwhile, Toph was holding back her fears as she bit her lip and gripped tufts of Appa's fur.

"Toph, do you wanna go back?" Aang asked, seeing the fear in her face.

"No, I- I'm fine," she replied, trying to keep her voice from shaking.

"Okay. Uh, so, do you wanna spar again later?"

"Sure, that would be fun," she said with a smile, her face beginning to brighten.

In the minute she took to reply, she had let go of Appa's fur. They hit a spot of turbulence, and the resulting gust of wind caught Toph by surprise and it knocked her off.

"Toph!" Aang yelled as she began falling to Earth.

All he heard as a result were her screams. He reined Appa around and plummeted down towards Toph. They were soon next to her and Aang was reaching out.

"Toph, grab my hand!" He yelled over the howling of the wind.

"I can't see it!" She yelled back.

"It's right in front of you! Trust me! Just reach for it!"

Toph moved her arms forward feeling for Aang's hand and finally grasped onto it. He put his other hand on her arm as well and began pulling her down. Aang moved one of his hands around Toph's waist to pull her the last distance to Appa's head. Once she was on, Appa streaked upward to reach a higher altitude. Aang kneeled in front of her with one of his hands on her shoulder.

"Toph, are you okay?" He asked, a worried look on his face.

"Yeah, I think so," she replied panting, still holding Aang's hand.

"I think we should head back," Aang said, turning Appa around.

"That's probably a good idea."

And with Toph's hand still in his, Aang started Appa back towards camp.

Katara ran over to Zuko's crumpled body. A giant bump was already swelling where something had hit him. _But what hit him?_ Katara wondered. Suddenly Sokka came into camp, dragging breakfast in one hand and holding his boomerang in the other. He wore a determined, angry look on his face. _He couldn't have-_ Katara thought.

"Sokka, you didn't!" She yelled.

"Yes, I did. I told you he couldn't be trusted! He was trying to hurt you to use you as bait for Aang or something! But I saved you," he told her, deepening his voice at the end.

"No! You didn't! We were sparring! As in practice! And now you've knocked Zuko unconscious!"

"Oops. Uh, well, oh well, he'll be fine," Sokka said dismissively.

"You are so infuriating!"

Katara lifted Zuko's arms, and with some effort, pulled him up and draped one arm over her shoulders. She began to half pull, half drag him into their dome and then proceeded to lay him down on top of her sleeping bag. She examined his head. If he had a concussion, she wouldn't be able to heal it. After another minute, Katara determined that he did indeed have one. He would just have to take it easy for a few days until it was better. All she could do was bring down the swelling. Katara put him inside the sleeping bag so he could rest. She sat by his side until he regained consciousness a little while later. He slowly opened his eyes. His head only ached a little, thanks to Katara. Zuko let out a small groan and looked around. He saw Katara sitting at his side with a relieved smile on her face. One of his hands was encircled by both of hers. A small grin crept onto his face.

"What happened? I remember us sparring, then... nothing."

"You were, um, knocked unconscious. On accident, sort of," she said.

"How?"

"Sokka thought you were attacking me, so he threw his boomerang at the back of your head," she offered.

"I'm gonna kill him," Zuko muttered.

"Not right now you're not. You have a bit of a concussion and you need to take it easy until its better."

He sat up and Katara pushed breakfast into his hands. She sat there while Zuko ate.

"So what am I supposed to do until this thing heals? Just sit in here?" He asked when he'd finished.

"Pretty much. Just rest, maybe go for some relaxing walks. You know, nothing extreme," Katara said.

Toph and Aang arrived at camp while Zuko was eating breakfast. Toph had let go of Aang's hand awhile ago, blushing and apologizing. She had to admit to herself that she wasn't sorry. She'd sort of enjoyed it. So had Aang, but he didn't admit it to himself. The second Appa hit the ground, Toph jumped off and immediately started making a rock angel. Sokka had breakfast laid out, so Aang went to go sit. Toph, still a little shaken, sat down with Aang to eat.

"Where're Katara and Zuko?" Aang asked.

"I knocked Zuko unconscious, on accident, so Katara's in there helping him," Sokka replied, pointing to the dome.

"I don't even wanna know how you managed that Sokka," Aang said.

Sokka looked at Toph. "Did something happen? You look like you saw a spirit. Well, you know what I meant," he said, remembering her blindness.

"I accidentally fell off Appa. But, Aang saved me," Toph told him.

Sokka nodded, his mouth full. Aang looked at Toph with a smile.

Zuko sat contemplating what to do while he was in "recovery."

"Hey Katara, I'm going to go take one of those "relaxing walks" now," he said, getting up and heading for the door.

"Not without me you're not," Katara said, walking over and grabbing his wrist.

They walked out and informed the gang where they were going. The pair walked in their same direction, like the times before. After they walked silently for awhile, they came to their "spot". Zuko and Katara plopped down onto the soft grass. They sat quiet for awhile, not really sure what to say.

"So, um, how does your head feel?" Katara asked lamely, trying to break the silence. She knew how his head felt; it hurt.

"It's feeling okay right now," he replied.

"That's good," Katara said.

They fell silent again. Both wondered why they weren't speaking.

"It's amazing," Katara thought out loud unexpectedly.

Zuko turned to face her. "What's amazing?" He asked.

"How far we've come. You and me, and all of us," she said.

"Yeah, I get what you mean."

"I remember the day you walked into my village, demanding the Avatar. We were all so scared," Katara said, almost laughing.

"Yeah, I remember too. I feel bad about that," Zuko said quietly.

"Its okay, Zuko. It's in the past now. The point I was trying to make was that we used to be enemies, and now look at us. We're sitting in the Earth Kingdom together, as friends, and you have a full head of hair..." she trailed off, grinning.

"What does my hair have to do with any of this?" Zuko asked her.

"Nothing I guess. You just look so different. But it doesn't matter to me, I like your hair any way. Ponytail or grown out."

"Uh, thanks," he said, a smile playing on his lips.

"No problem," Katara giggled.

They sat together awhile longer, just talking about postponing Aang's Firebending training for a few days. Then they agreed that they should head back. Zuko stood up first and offered Katara his hand. She took it without hesitation and he pulled her up. They held on a few moments longer than necessary, then let go quickly when they realized, and were both blushing. Katara and Zuko walked back to camp, trying to hide their embarrassment. But now, it was getting harder and harder.


	10. Chapter 10 Admit It

CHAPTER 10- Admit It

**CHAPTER 10- Admit It**

When they got back to camp, Toph and Aang were Earthbending together. Toph looked happier than she usually did, Katara noticed. They yelled over to say that Sokka went out hunting again, and Kuei and Bosco were also gone. To where, they hadn't asked. Zuko now took it as his responsibility, so he got the fire started. Katara told him he should go lie down and rest until Sokka got back.

"I'm fine. You don't need to worry so much," Zuko said.

"I'm the healer here, I recommend rest," she said.

"Look, I can take care of myself," Zuko told her, getting impatient.

"Well, Spirits forbid I care! I'm sorry I'm trying to look out for your best interests!" Katara said loudly, hurt, and she walked away.

Zuko was confused. He knew that she cared and was trying to help. _But what did I say? _Zuko wondered. Aang and Toph had stopped practicing momentarily to look at Katara and then at Zuko, but then resumed their activity. That made him more confused. All he could guess was that he'd insulted Katara and needed to find her to apologize. He got up and walked over to their dome, where he thought Katara had gone, but she wasn't there. Zuko walked out and around the back and saw a set of foot prints leading into the woods. He knew they couldn't be Sokka's, and they didn't look like Kuei's fancy shoes either. Zuko figured they had to be Katara's, so he followed them. After a few minutes, Zuko came to a spot where the river curved into the woods. He looked ahead of him, and he saw a figure clothed in blue sitting at the water's edge. As quietly as he could he walked toward her. When he was a few feet away, a twig snapped under his foot. Katara was on her feet immediately with a stream of water in her hands. She put it back when she saw it was Zuko, but crossed her arms and the hurt was evident in her features.

"How did you find me?" She asked.

"I saw your footprints. But, that doesn't matter. I don't get why you got so mad."

Katara remained silent.

"I get that I hurt your feelings. Is it because I refused to go lie down?"

"It's not that, necessarily. I was hurt that you were kind of dismissing me. You just refused what I told you." Katara finally answered.

"I wasn't dismissing you. You know I wouldn't do that. I just, I don't know. Can't we just forget about it? It's one little argument. It won't matter in the long run."

"I guess I was just being a little oversensitive," Katara admitted.

"I'm sorry," Zuko said. "Forgive me?"

Katara's frown melted into a warm smile. "Yes, I do."

Feeling happy again, Zuko went over and embraced her.

"And I'm sorry too," Katara said, resting her head on his shoulder.

When they got back, Toph and Aang were sitting in front of the fire, just talking about Earthbending strategies. It turns out Zuko and Katara had just beat Sokka back. Katara went over and sat with her friends, and Zuko followed her. Aang asked if Katara was okay, and she said, truthfully, that everything was great. After Sokka got back, they ate lunch. Katara and Aang Waterbended for awhile, and their friends looked on. Kuei came back and ate with Bosco, then decided to play with Appa, who enjoyed the attention.

Sokka and Aang woke early the next morning and decide to go to the springs, and Kuei decided to go with them. Toph woke up to find them gone and decided to just wait for them by the fire pit. At some point, Katara rolled over towards Zuko. Zuko unconsciously pulled her into his arms. She flipped over, and his hands now rested over hers. It now kind of looked like they'd done it on purpose.

A little while later, Katara woke up, still in the same spot she'd rolled into. At first, still in her drowsy state, she didn't see anything amiss. Zuko stirred tiredly, and didn't realize Katara was in his arms. Katara looked down and saw a pair of pale hands on top of her tan ones. She turned around and saw Zuko, and they both realized what exactly was going on and where they were. He removed his arms from around her and they sat up. They both started to blush.

"I'm sorry," Katara apologized. "I must have rolled over in my sleep."

"Yeah, I'm sorry about that too. I didn't know what I was doing."

"It's okay," they both said at the same time.

Both of them went outside and got breakfast ready, as Sokka had found food again. Toph and Katara decided to go take baths in the springs when Sokka, Aang and Kuei got back. Zuko stayed by the pond and meditated.

"So, what happened with you two this morning?" Toph asked on their way to the hot springs.

"What do you mean?" Katara questioned her.

"You and Zuko were acting nervous; I could feel you guys shaking a little."

"Oh, nothing really. I had rolled over in my sleep and I woke up in Zuko's arms. Funny sleep habits, huh?" Katara asked, embarrassed.

"Do you like Zuko or something?"

"Of course I like him, Toph, he's my friend," Katara told her.

"Not _that_ kind of like, Sweetness," Toph said.

"What? No! That's ridiculous!" Katara blushed furiously.

"I can tell you're ly-ing," Toph said gleefully.

Katara growled as she got into one of the springs. "What about you, Toph?"

"What about me?" She asked, also getting into a pool.

"Do you like Aang or something?"

"What? Twinkle Toes? _That's_ ridiculous!" Toph said, beginning to blush.

"I can tell _you're_ lying now, Toph."

"I am not!" Toph yelled defiantly, even though she was.

"Just admit it, you like Aang. Its okay, I won't say anything."

"I'm not admitting anything," Toph said, though she knew Katara was right. But, she knew she was right, too. And Katara knew as well. They just wouldn't admit it to each other.

They spent the rest of their baths in silence, only to follow it up with a quiet start back to camp. The silence stewed in between them. At last, they both cracked.

"You were right," they said at the same time. Toph and Katara blinked confusedly at each other.

"Well, you were right too," they replied in stereo.

Neither of them had to ask what they meant. They just knew. Zuko left to take a bath when Toph and Katara got back. He gave Katara a smile a he passed her. She smiled back and blushed. Katara saw Aang sitting with Sokka, eating. Katara gave Toph a little nudge and they walked over and sat down to eat too.

While they were talking, Zuko was in the process of taking his bath. Being a Firebender, he enjoyed the heat. He leaned back against the earthen wall and just relaxed. Zuko had always thought of baths as a time to reflect on his thoughts. Today, they weren't on Azula, or on Ba Sing Se. Today, they rested solely on Katara. Ever since the catacombs, he saw her differently. In the time since, they'd formed a strong bond, and she'd become his best friend. But now, as he sat there thinking, friendship might not be the only thing on his mind anymore. He didn't know how she felt, and he knew he couldn't ask her. If anything happened between them, it could ruin their friendship, and he couldn't bare that. For now, Zuko decided to watch Katara and just let things happen as they came. Though, he didn't think it would stop him from trying to change her mind if he found out she didn't like him back. On his way back from the springs, Zuko contemplated what would happen if he succeeded in going after Katara.


	11. Chapter 11 Anything But Ordinary

CHAPTER 11- Anything But Ordinary

**CHAPTER 11- Anything But Ordinary**

Zuko's concussion was feeling much better after his bath. He came into camp and was greeted by the sight of everyone around the camp fire. Kuei was sleeping in his dome, saying that he hadn't been able to sleep the night before. Momo scampered over and perched himself on Zuko's shoulder. He shrugged and went to sit down next to Katara. Aang and Toph sparred for Aang's Earthbending training, as per usual. Toph still battled her fiercest. Katara knew that even though she liked Aang, she would never go easy on him. And as for Zuko, Katara wasn't sure. But unbeknownst to her, she and Zuko currently shared the same thoughts and worries about the other.

Katara and Aang Waterbended after Earthbending. She showed him things and he copied them. At Katara's approval, Zuko gave Aang a short Firebending lesson after lunch that day. He demonstrated some moves Aang had seen him use in battles before. They weren't too complicated, so it didn't take long for Aang to grasp the concepts. Afterwards, Aang spent time practicing the new skills he's learned. Katara, Sokka, and Zuko decided to go for a swim in the pond. After a few minutes, Aang decided to dive in too. Toph sat at the edge, wishing away her blindness. Aang noticed her just sitting there, and swam over.

"Come on in, Toph! The water's beautiful!" Aang told her.

"You know I can't swim, Aang," she reminded him.

"The water's not that deep. Your feet can still touch the bottom, and the water will only be up to your waist. And we're all here too."

Toph stuck her feet in the water, and found that it was a nice temperature.

"Come on, Toph. I promise I won't let anything happen to you," Aang said with a smile.

After thinking it over for a minute, Toph stood up and stripped down to her underclothes. Aang held out his hand, and Toph took it. He gently pulled and she followed, entering the pond. She waded in, and as Aang said, it was only up to her waist where she was. She could still "see", because her feet touched the earth at the bottom of the pond. Toph ducked under for a second to wet her hair, and with her headband on the shore, her hair hung loosely all around her. Aang looked at Toph, and Zuko looked at Katara. Their skin shone and sparkled in the afternoon sunlight. Both girls had defined muscles from their Bending. The guys stood and looked at them. _She looks so pretty, _each guy thought. Sokka swam around happily, having no idea what was going on. Aang now knew it was official. _I like Toph, _he thought, realization hitting him. Aang felt that Toph would never think of him that way. She was focused on her Bending. Aang and Zuko stood stock still, looking at Toph and Katara, respectively. Katara went up to Zuko and waved a hand in front of his face.

"Zuko? Is anyone home in there?" She asked as he snapped out of his trance.

"Uh, yeah, I'm here," he answered.

Toph was doing the same thing, wondering why Aang was just standing there.

"Aang, stop being such an airhead," Toph said, laughing at her own joke.

"Oh, yeah, sorry," he said.

Toph was careful to "watch" where she was going, and Aang never left her side. They kept swimming until the sun began to set and it was time for dinner. Katara cooked the food and handed it out. Everyone ate in silence until Sokka announced he was tired and was going to bed. He bade them goodnight and went off for his sleeping bag. Zuko asked Katara if she wanted to go for a walk, and she said she'd like that. They headed off, always toward the same place. Toph grew tired quickly, and before she knew it, was asleep sitting up. Aang touched her shoulder, but in response her head slumped down and ended up resting on his shoulder. He blushed and left her there, seeing how tired she was. Knowing she was going deeper into sleep, he let his head rest gently on top of hers.

Once Zuko and Katara arrived to where they stopped every time, they stood there, just watching the sun set. For a few minutes, Zuko struggled with a decision while he worked up his courage. He decided that he had to do something.

"Katara?" He asked.

"Hmm?"

"You remember when you asked me what I thought might've happened if my uncle and the Avatar hadn't burst in on us?"

"Yeah," Katara said, turning herself to face at him. He looked nervous.

"Well, you want to know what I think would've happened?" Zuko asked her.

She nodded her head.

"This," he said. In one swift motion, Zuko placed his hands on either side of her face. He leaned down, and ever so gently, he kissed her. Katara's eyes widened slightly at first but then closed. Zuko pulled away a few moments later. She looked up at him, a smile on her face, the last of the sunlight reflecting off of her cerulean blue eyes. He smiled back, happy to know she'd enjoyed the kiss as much as he had. They'd been waiting for something like this to happen. Zuko and Katara had wanted to know how the other felt. And know they knew. Zuko leaned in and kissed her again. Katara returned the kiss, wrapping her arms around his neck. Zuko hadn't felt this happy in such a while. Zuko felt that if he could stay like that forever, he'd never come back down to Earth.

Unfortunately for them, they had to go back. Katara took his hand as they started walking. Both had big smiles on their faces, and they kept glancing at each other. A few minutes before they arrived at camp, Katara tugged on Zuko's hand and stopped.

"What's wrong?" He asked, stopping as well.

"Zuko, we can't tell the others about, us," she told him.

"About us what?" Zuko asked teasingly, a smirk on his face.

"You know, that we, well, we've gotten involved," Katara replied with a smile. "As much as I dislike the idea, I think it's safer, Zuko."

"Yeah, I guess you're right. Think of your brother's reaction," Zuko said.

They both had visions of a homicidal Sokka in their heads.

"How long do we have to keep this up?" Zuko asked.

"I'm not sure. Long enough for Sokka to cool off about you being with us," she answered. "Hopefully not long."

They let go of each other's hands, and kissed once more before they walked into their camp. The sight that greeted them was Toph and Aang sleeping with their heads resting on each other's. Katara smiled and went over to wake them. They woke up and asked drowsily what was going on.

"It's getting late. You should both go and get some sleep," Katara told them.

"That's probably a good idea," Aang said, Airbending himself up.

He offered Toph his hand, and she took it without thinking. He pulled her up and then let go of her hand. They headed tiredly towards the sound of Sokka's snoring.

Katara and Zuko sat next to each other by the fire. She leaned her head softly on Zuko's shoulder. The fire burned lower, but neither of them made a move to get up. Everyone else was already asleep, and they wanted to enjoy their time together. Zuko, not being very experienced with girls and a little nervous around them, he laid his hand on top of Katara's. They began to get more tired. Katara's eyelids became heavy, and within a few minutes, sleep claimed her. Her body slumped a little against Zuko. He looked over at her.

"Katara?" He whispered.

No response came, so he understood that she was asleep. Zuko gently slid his arms under her and held her bridal style. He stood slowly and carried her over to the dome. He laid her down inside her sleeping bag and smiled at her before lying down himself. _How did something happen just like I wanted for a change? _Zuko questioned.


	12. Chapter 12 The Planning Begins

CHAPTER 12- The Planning Begins

**CHAPTER 12- The Planning Begins**

The next morning was already extremely warm when they all woke up, so the group decided to take a swim at Aang's suggestion. Katara dived in right before Aang finished his sentence. Sokka went in right after her, followed by Zuko. Aang took Toph's hand at the edge and led her in. She was a little more independent this time, but she still wanted Aang close by. Katara proposed that Aang teach her how to swim, and felt that it was necessary after the Serpent's Pass. They all agreed, so Aang started with her, and taught her slowly so she could gain her confidence in the water. Sokka, having no Aang for splash fights, just floated lazily on his back. Katara started to splash Zuko, using her bending to increase each one.

"Hey, stop! Come on!" Zuko shouted, smiling slightly.

She continued to splash him, so he fought his way through to get to her. He moved around the water and grabbed her wrists. This caused her next splash to fall back into the water.

"I'll save you from the pirates," he said jokingly, a smirk on his face.

Katara giggled. "Alright, but you can't tie me to any trees."

Zuko faked a groan, but the grin remained. "Aw, that was half the fun!"

He let her go, and she sent another splash at him.

"Katara! Can you not send out waves?!" Toph called out, finding them disrupting.

"Oh, I'm sorry Toph. I forgot," Katara said apologetically.

Not wanting to disturb Toph any further, Katara lay on her back, and Zuko did the same.

When they got to hungry and prune- like to stay in the water any longer, they all got out and had breakfast. They stayed in their same attire and stayed wet in the hopes it would keep them cooler longer. Kuei made a brief appearance by getting breakfast and heading to the springs, Bosco on his heels.

"Is he okay?" Toph asked. "His footsteps are heavier than usual."

"I think he just misses his home. I'm sure he'll be okay," Katara said.

"What about Iroh?" Toph asked.

"What about him?" Zuko said. His uncle had told him that he'd met Toph and that they'd befriended each other.

"I wish I knew if he was okay. I'm worried about him," Toph said.

"Me too," Zuko admitted. Katara caught his eye and smiled at him.

"Let's not think about that right now," Katara said.

"I'm not really too worried," Zuko said. "My uncle is a very strong man, and he can and has endured so much."

"Hey, what should we all do today?" Toph asked suddenly.

"I'm not sure. How long do you guys think we have before we need to go back to Ba Sing Se?" Katara responded with her own question.

"Well, We know that Sozin's comet comes at the end of summer, so like late August-ish. The eclipse is August 1st, and that's when we have to invade the Fire Nation. We have about a month and a half before we have to go to the Fire Nation. So, unfortunately, we need to be ready to for Ba Sing Se in no more than a week," Sokka calculated.

"I see where you're coming from, Sokka. Alright, we have to get down to business. We're all going to step up in our training. We need to be ready. Aang, you're our secret weapon, now that you've mastered the Avatar State," Katara said.

"What's this eclipse you were talking about?" Zuko asked.

"We found out about a solar eclipse that's going to happen on the first of August. We want to invade the Fire Nation on that day because the Firebenders won't be able to bend. They'll be completely defenseless," Katara said.

"Then what good will my uncle and I be?"

"Well, if I recall, you're very good with dual dao's, and I've heard you're uncle's excellent in hand to hand combat," Katara said.

"Good point," Zuko replied.

"Okay, today, we're all gonna start our new training schedule. We'll have breaks to eat, and a break to relax too. We're all gonna be training," Katara said, formulating the training plans in her head.

"Good idea, Katara. But, there's five of us now, one person will be left without a partner to train," Sokka said.

"We'll figure something out," she told him.

They went for hour long sessions until lunch in a continuous cycle. After they ate, they started again. They kept working and training again until dinner. The gang made sure to work easier, and they'd increase their efforts each day for the next week. After dinner, Katara declared that training was over for the day. They all sighed with relief. The sun still hadn't set yet, so they split up to go to the springs. Toph and Katara went first. Then went the guys. So as not to waste time, Zuko consented to go with Sokka and Aang, but he made sure he had his privacy.

The gang sat around the fire pit, silent as they just relaxed and enjoyed the peace. Sokka and Aang played Water, Earth, Fire, Air. Toph practiced her Metalbending. Katara looked at Zuko, and she asked him if he wanted to go for a walk with her eyes and head movements. He nodded and they stood up to leave. As they started walking towards their normal route, Sokka stopped them.

"Where're you going?" He questioned.

"On a walk," Katara answered.

"What for?" Sokka asked.

"It's good for Zuko's concussion. I'm going with him for safety reasons."

"Alright, whatever. Just be back before its pitch black," he told them.

"Okay, whatever," Katara said.

They headed off. _Zuko better not try anything. If he hurt Katara, I'd kill him, _Sokka thought. As soon as they were out of sight, Katara grabbed Zuko's hand. They walked to their spot and sat down.

"What do you want to happen after the war's over, Zuko?" Katara asked.

"I want my uncle to be Fire Lord, but, I'm not sure he'll want to be. So, I might be the new Fire Lord."

"Do you want to be?"

"Yeah, I'd like to be Fire Lord, but I don't want to be anything like my father."

"You wouldn't be. You'll be a great Fire Lord, Zuko," Katara said.

"Thanks, that means a lot. What about you? What would you like to do?"

"Well, I want to finish rebuilding my home, if it's not already. Then, I would like to get married and have children, I suppose. Maybe I'll be a Waterbending teacher. I'm not sure, really."

"I think you have very good ambitions," Zuko told her.

"Thanks," she said.

They looked into each others eyes. Zuko and Katara began to lean forward and close their eyes until their lips met. They deepened the kiss Katara wrapped her arms around Zuko's neck. He put one of his hands on the back of her neck, and the other was on the ground, keeping him upright. After they broke off the kiss, they sat watching the sun set. Zuko draped his arm around Katara's shoulder. When the sun started to get really close to the horizon, they started back, following their new routine of hiding their budding relationship.

When they got back, they all decided they should go bed to be rested for training the next day. Katara and Zuko followed the group towards the dome. But before they went inside, Katara gave Zuko a kiss on the cheek.

"Good night, Zuko," she whispered.

"Good night, Katara," he whispered back.

They headed to bed like nothing had happened.


	13. Chapter 13 An Unexpected Discovery

CHAPTER 13- An Unexpected Discovery

**CHAPTER 13- An Unexpected Discovery**

The next day they continued with their new schedule following a morning swim and breakfast. At lunch, they praised each other for the hard work.

"You came up with a good schedule, Katara," Zuko said.

Sokka and Aang nearly spit out their food. Toph sat in confusion, not understanding their actions.

"Did he just call you Katara?" Aang and Sokka asked.

"Well, considering it's my name, I'd say, yes, he did," Katara said.

"He's never called anyone of us by our names," Sokka replied.

"Oh, get over it, Sokka," Katara told him.

They all worked on training more until it got close to sun set.

As the sun started to set, Katara and Aang came in from Waterbending for the day so they could join the gang for dinner. All of a sudden they started talking about the impending fight in Ba Sing Se.

"What exactly are we supposed to do?" Sokka asked. "We can't just waltz in and be all 'hey Azula, we're gonna get rid of you now.'"

"We've all been thinking of ideas and strategizing, Sokka," Katara said.

"Well, they'll probably let me walk right in," Zuko said suddenly. "Especially if use you guys as my fake prisoners."

"Or maybe we could just Earthbend a tunnel under the city until we get into the palace!" Aang said, total silence following his suggestion.

"As good an idea that is in stealth, it would take too long, Aang," Toph said. "Even with the two of us, it could take several days. The city's huge."

"It's a good back up plan," Katara said.

Toph stood up suddenly, a concentrated look on her face.

"Toph, what is it?" Aang asked, concerned.

"Someone's coming. I can tell from the footsteps that it's a woman, too."

"Is it Azula?" Katara asked.

"I bet she has better things to do than come after me," Zuko muttered.

"I'm not sure, these footsteps and Azula's are almost identical," Toph said.

They heard the bushed rustling and a twig snap. Sokka was on his feet in an instant, boomerang drawn.

"Who are you? Show yourself!" Sokka called.

The woman stepped suddenly into camp. She wore Earth Kingdom clothing and had dark hair, a few grays dotting it.

"I'm sorry, I lost my way on the path when the sun set. I saw the smoke and thought maybe there would be people who could help me find my way back," the woman said in a kind, soft, pleasant voice.

"Of course we'll help you. But it's a little dark to be traveling, isn't it?" Katara asked kindly.

"I suppose it is," the woman said with a small chuckle and smiled.

"Why don't you stay with us for the night and we'll help you find your way in the morning?" Katara offered.

"Oh, I wouldn't want to burden you."

Zuko stared at the stranger. There was something about her, something that seemed familiar. The sense of pride, the way she carried herself, or that voice? Where did he know her from?

"Not at all, it would be our pleasure. Please, stay here," Katara said.

"Well, I suppose if you insist," the woman gave in. She went over to the fire to sit. "It's not every day you meet such nice people."

"It's no problem at all," Katara said with a wave of her hand.

"So, where are you headed?" Aang asked.

"I'm on my way to Ba Sing Se."

"We just left," Sokka said.

"Why is that? I heard it was the safest place to be right now," the lady questioned.

"It was," Sokka said.

"What do you mean?"

"About two weeks ago, three Fire Nation girls posed as Earth Kingdom warriors. They overthrew the king," Aang told her.

"It's all a long, complicated story," Katara added.

They spent the next hour telling the stranger what had happened to the last Earth Kingdom stronghold. She listened with a horrified look on her face.

"We had just seen the Kyoshi warriors before we'd come to the city, so we didn't suspect anything," Sokka finished.

"Do you, do you by chance know the names of those three girls?" The woman asked hesitantly.

Zuko's suspicion rose every moment. He knew this woman. He thought long and hard. He knew he never got his hopes up. When he looked at her eyes, he realized they weren't the normal Earth Kingdom green. No, they were gold. Zuko studied her more. She had the same hair, eyes, and skin tone. Something clicked inside his head. He remembered, he knew.

"They were these awful girls; Ty Lee, Mai, and the worst, Azula," Katara said.

The look on the woman's face when she heard those names clinched it for Zuko. He couldn't believe it. Zuko didn't know if she recognized him. _I can't let her know its me. I don't want her to see my scar,_ Zuko thought.

The woman sat in silence. Once she realized everyone was staring at her, she regained most of her composure, but her face still looked haunted.

"I really appreciate you all filling me in. So, tell me about yourselves," she said with a smile.

"I'm Katara. This is my brother, Sokka. This is Toph," Katara said pointing. Something in Zuko's expression told her not to introduce him, so she moved on. "And this is Aang. He's the Avatar."

"The Avatar, oh my," the woman wore a look of shock and relief on her face as she looked heavenward for a moment.

Then their visitor realized that there was someone Katara missed. She looked at him. He reminded her of herself; the pale skin, the black hair, and those golden eyes. He looked so familiar.

"What's your-" she stopped and stared at Zuko. It had clicked in her mind. She remembered, too.

"Zuko?" She breathed. "Zuko?"

Zuko looked up and met her gaze. A flood of tears were making their way to his good eye. The woman broke. Tears streamed down her face. She noticed his scar, and she cried a little harder.

"What's wrong?" Katara asked.

The woman walked over towards Zuko and kneeled down in front of him.

"Zuko?" She asked again.

"Mom?" Zuko asked back.

The woman pulled him into a tight hug and he returned it. The dam broke and the tears poured out of Zuko.

"Zuko, Zuko my love."

No words left Zuko, he just clung to his mother and cried. He didn't care if the others saw.


	14. Chapter 14 Past and Present

CHAPTER 14- Past and Present

**CHAPTER 14- Past and Present**

"Mom?" The group asked in stereo.

"Yes, I am Zuko's mother," she said in a joyous, tearful voice.

Katara's eyes began to water, too.

"Zuko, how, what?" She tried, not even really knowing what she was trying to ask. She turned to the group, still embracing her son. "My name is Ursa."

"You're the Fire Lord's wife!?" Sokka shouted.

"Was. That man is not my husband," Ursa told them.

"Mom, why did you leave?" Zuko finally managed to ask, his voice breaking.

"I guess we have a lot of talking to do, hmm?" She asked.

"I think it's about time we all went to bed. Don't you think so guys?" Katara said suddenly, standing and stretching.

The gang took the hint and headed towards the dome. Katara looked back at Zuko with concern before following her other friends.

"Katara," Zuko called out.

She turned back to look at him.

"Please stay. I want you, no, need you with me to hear this," he said, the look in his eyes convincing her to stay.

She slowly walked over and sat next to Zuko.

"Zuko, what happened? Who did this to you?" Ursa asked, gently bringing a hand to her son's face.

"Father," he replied.

He went on to tell her all that happened after she'd left, all the way up to him being where he was now. His mother listened on in horror. Katara occasionally squeezed his hand or his arm for comfort and reassurance as he regaled the story, her horror growing. _How could his own father do that to him?! _Katara thought angrily.

"Oh, Zuko, I had no idea," Ursa breathed.

Katara remained silent.

"Why did you leave?" Zuko asked his mom.

"I was trying to protect you. Ozai favored your sister, and I can honestly think you know how I felt. Your father thought I should favor Azula as well, and was angry when I didn't. He also said I spoiled you, and that made him angrier. When I was leaving, my heart broke because I had to leave you behind.

"I couldn't stay any longer. I thought maybe without me there, your father might leave you alone. I see now that I was so very wrong. I'm so sorry, Zuko."

"It's okay. I don't blame you for what happened, Mom."

The spent the next half hour talking, Katara not saying too much, until they decided they should actually get some sleep.

Ursa sat by the pond the next morning, watching the sun rise. Katara woke up next and was surprised to see Zuko still asleep. She caressed his forehead gently, and then left to let her friends sleep. Ursa heard footsteps behind her, and then Katara was seated beside her.

"Good morning," Katara said pleasantly.

"And to you as well," Ursa said, equally as pleasant.

"So, you're really Zuko's mother?"

"Yes, I am. I've missed him so much," Ursa told her.

"I can see why. Zuko's a very good person. He's made a lot of mistakes, but he has a very good heart," Katara said.

"That's very true. And I can also see he chose very well."

"What? I don't understand what you mean," Katara said.

"Be it a mother's or a woman's intuition, I can see how much Zuko likes you and cares about you. And vice versa."

"Oh, I'm not sure if-" Katara started, knowing full well how right Ursa was.

"If what?" Ursa asked knowingly.

"Uh, never mind."

"In my opinion, you're a good match for my son. You seem to bring out the softer side in him."

"Thank you," Katara said, blushing and touching her mother's necklace.

"That's a beautiful necklace by the way. Nothing like it in the Fire Nation. Wait a moment, isn't that a betrothal necklace? Are you engaged?" Ursa knew Zuko would be crushed if Katara was engaged to marry another man.

"Oh, no, I'm not getting married. Well, not yet anyway. It was my mother's necklace, and she gave it to me," Katara said.

"Oh, I see. It is very beautiful."

"Thank you. Can I, ask you something?"

"Of course," Ursa said.

"Why did you marry the Fire Lord?" Katara asked.

"To tell you the truth, it was an arranged marriage. But that's another story. I'll have to tell you some other time. Does the Water Tribe have arranged marriages?"

"Well, the marrying age is 16. The North Pole has the arranged marriages, but the South Pole doesn't. My parents were in love. They were so happy," Katara said.

"Were?" Ursa asked.

"My mother was killed in a Fire Nation raid," Katara replied, her voice sad.

"Oh, Katara, I'm so sorry," Ursa said, putting a hand on Katara's shoulder.

"Thank you," Katara said with a smile. "You know, you remind me of her."

"I appreciate that and take it as an honor."

"Can I ask you a favor?"

Ursa nodded her head.

"Can you not tell the others about, well, me and Zuko?"

"Of course, but why?" Ursa asked.

"They just-, I don't think it's the right time," Katara said.

"I understand."

"Thank you, Ursa," Katara said gratefully.

"No problem. But, how long do you plan to keep up not telling your friends?" Ursa asked.

"I don't know. Maybe until my brother trusts him a little more. I'm a little confused myself," Katara replied.

Next thing they knew, Zuko was seated in between them.

"Good morning," Katara and Ursa said.

Zuko just nodded, but he wore a smile on his face.

"Are you leaving today, Mom?" Zuko asked, no longer smiling.

"Not if you don't want me to," she told him.

"Of course I don't want you to leave again," Zuko said.

"So, when are you all leaving this camp sight?"

"We're leaving before the end of this week for Ba Sing Se. We're going to get rid of Azula and put the Earth King back on his throne. Then we'll have a little over a month to round up forces to invade the Fire Nation on the day of the solar eclipse," Katara informed her.

"What are you going to do to 'get rid' of Azula?" Ursa asked.

"We hadn't really thought about it," Katara said.

"What do you think we should do?" Zuko asked his mom.

"I don't know. I don't know her anymore. That girl, I don't think she's my daughter anymore," Ursa said.

"She's had issues since she was little. I know you noticed. She's just like Dad. They both need to pay for all they've done. I mean, you heard what I've told you about her. They're cruel, and they're going down," Zuko said, his face and voice determined.

--

At the royal palace in Ba Sing Se, things seemed to be going as well as Azula could want. She had control of the city and the Dai Li, and her father continued to like her better then her brother. Ozai had been more than a little surprised to hear that Zuko helped Azula in all the ways he had. Azula was beginning to wonder how long it would take her brother to return, or if he even would. Though she felt there were many more important things to think about than her inferior brother, like what to do with her uncle. She decided to pay him a visit.

"Hello, Uncle," she said as she stood in front of her cell.

Iroh said nothing. He just stared at his niece with malice.

"I kept forgetting to come down here. I thought you'd like to know; Zuko's gone."

"Where?" Iroh asked. "What did you do to him?"

"Oh, Uncle, surely you'd think better of me. Zuko left all on his own. He's gone after those people that help the Avatar," she said with an evil smile. "But enough about Zuzu, let's talk about you. Father wants you back home. He says it's either his choice of fate, or mine. I told him I'd take care of it personally. I'll see you when I decide." At that Azula left, a cruel happiness on her face.

--

"Well Zuko, the choices are up to you all, I won't judge what you do," Ursa said.

"We appreciate the blessings," Katara said. "Sorry to have to leave you guys, but I have to get breakfast ready."

Zuko and Ursa sat in silence while Katara cooked breakfast. The rest of the gang was lured out of the dome by the smell. Even Kuei decided to eat with them.

"Okay everybody, eat up. We've got more work to do today," Katara said as she passed out breakfast.

"I'm sorry, I don't think we've met," Ursa said, noticing Kuei.

"Oh, I forgot. Ursa, this is the King of Ba Sing Se. Kuei, this is Zuko's mother, Ursa," Katara made the introductions.

"Nice to meet you," they said to each other.

"That reminds me," Sokka blurted suddenly. "Where are Kuei and Zuko's mother going to be when we invade the city?"

"That's a good point," Katara said.

"I think we should set them up in a safe place outside the city. Beyond the outer wall," Aang offered.

"I think that's probably the safest way to go," Zuko told them.

"Well, I think that's settled," Sokka said.

"Alright, we talk more after. Right now we'll take a swim and then start on our training for the day."

Kuei decided to rest for the day, and said he thought he was coming down with something. Ursa wanted to watch the team practice. She was amazed at her son's skills as a Firebender, and also was impressed by the rest of the gang as well. They continued practice throughout the day, breaking for lunch and then working again until dinner. The sun had barely begun sinking as they finished eating.

"We still need a strategy to get into the city," Toph reminded them.

"I liked Zuko's idea," Katara said. "We'll go in as 'prisoners', and Zuko will act like he's actually captured us. We'll be in the prison hold, and Toph can bend our way out of there."

"We're good on that part, but what about the Dai Li? And Ty Lee and Mai?" Sokka asked.

"I think I can take care of them. I have some secrets up my sleeves," Zuko said.

Sokka took out a stick and began drawing out a map of the palace in the dirt with Kuei's help. Before they knew it, their whole plan was mapped out. As it grew later, they took their baths and came back to camp. As they all headed to bed, Katara grabbed Zuko's wrist and pulled him into their storage dome.

"Katara, what are you doing? If your brother finds me in here with you, or your other friend 'sees' us in here, I'm in big trouble," Zuko warned her.

"They won't, trust me," Katara whispered. She titled her head and leaned in to kiss Zuko. He obliged and wrapped his arms around her waist.

After a minute or so they headed to bed so no one would go looking for them.


	15. Chapter 15 Time's Running Out

CHAPTER 15- Time's Running Out

**CHAPTER 15- Time's Running Out**

When they woke up the next morning, it dawned on them that they were leaving for Ba Sing Se the next morning. They had their morning swim and began their last rigorous day of training. Ursa cooked lunch for them and they gratefully ate it.

"Do you guys think we're ready to take down Azula?" Aang asked.

"I think we're ready," Katara said.

"We're gonna knock some Fire Nation heads!" Sokka shouted. "No offense," he said to Zuko and Ursa.

"None taken," they said.

"We can take 'em," Toph announced proudly.

They continued their day as usual. At dinner they went over the plan once more, finalizing the last details.

"If something goes wrong, continue the plan as best as possible," Zuko told them.

After they ate, they all took their baths in the hot springs. Zuko and Katara went on a last walk when everyone had gone to bed. They sat at their customary spot, knowing it would be the last time they'd be there.

"Are you scared?" Katara asked.

"Not so much scared. We have a good plan," Zuko answered. "What about you?"

"I am a little bit," Katara admitted. "I'm concerned for all of our safety."

"I think we'll all be fine," Zuko told her.

They followed their customary kiss-and-walk-back-to-camp routine. Zuko held Katara's hand and lit their way with the other. Before they went to bed, they exchanged one more kiss.

"If I don't get another chance to tell you, good luck, Zuko, and be safe," Katara whispered.

"And the same to you," Zuko said, squeezing her hand and embracing her.

At dawn, as was Zuko's usual, he woke up. He roused the rest of the group.

"Hey, guys, wake up," he said. "We have to leave."

The gang drowsily awoke. They packed their things onto Appa's back and scarfed down a quick breakfast.

"Everyone know the plan?" Sokka asked.

They all nodded. Aang helped everyone onto Appa's back and they took off. Sokka soon fell back asleep, and Toph dozed off and on. Zuko, unaccustomed to flying, wore a look of terror on his face. Katara squeezed his arm for reassurance every so often. They flew for about an hour and a half towards Ba Sing Se, as far as they dared to go on their flying bison. Aang steered Appa down to the ground and lead him into the woods. They walked until the gates of the city were in view. Toph and Katara set up a small camp that was out of sight. Once they set up, the gang bade Kuei and Ursa a temporary goodbye. Appa, Momo, and Bosco would stay with them as well.

"Goodbye, Zuko," Ursa told her son. "I love you."

"I love you, too. Goodbye, Mom," Zuko said and they hugged.

"We'll come back for you guys when it's safe," Aang said. "Be careful."

They walked for another few minutes until they were at the edge of the woods. Zuko began to help the gang get tied up, so they looked like captured fugitives. He squeezed Katara's hand's as he tied her arms behind her back.

"Okay, let's go you guys," Zuko said. "Remember the plan and act like prisoners. Good luck."

They wished each other well and began the short walk to the outer wall as the early morning sun shone in the sky. The 'prisoners' led the way with Zuko behind them. The guards of the city, though still loyal to the Earth King, were under threats and orders of Azula. Zuko yelled up to them to open the gates. They unhappily obliged and the gang made their way through. Guards met them on the other side. They saw the monorail system and the vast fields between the outer and inner walls. Zuko addressed the guards.

"Send word to Princess Azula that Prince Zuko has apprehended the Avatar and his friends and is making his way to the palace," Zuko told them, a solemn look on his face.

One of the guards ran off to deliver the message. The other guard escorted Zuko and the others to the monorail station. The early ones were already running. Zuko told the guard that one section was to be for him and his prisoners. They wore very convincing prisoner faces and looked angry and hopeless. The guard left and two Dai Li agents boarded with them.

"Prince Zuko, a carriage will meet you at the inner wall. It'll bring you and the prisoners to the palace."

"Very good," Zuko said and nodded.

The rest of the ride was silent and before they knew it they were exiting the train. The Dai Li agents walked with Zuko to the carriage. A metal cart was attached to the back. Katara, Aang, Sokka, and Toph were loaded into the cart and Zuko got into the carriage. Within an hour they were at the threshold of the palace. Azula, flanked by Mai and Ty Lee, stood at the top of the steps with a pleased smile on her face. Zuko got out of the carriage and herded his friends up the steps. He met Azula at the top.

"Congratulations, brother. You've gone beyond mine and Father's expectations. He's very pleased with you. Tonight, we will have a feast in your honor," Azula said.

They bowed to each other.

Ty Lee wasted no time in almost tackling Zuko into a hug.

"Zuko, it's so good to see you again!" She shouted.

Zuko returned the hug after a moment. Katara grimaced. Mai came over to him and gave a small bow, to which he nodded his head in return.

"It's nice to have you back with us," Mai said quietly, a small smile and blush stealing across her face, but only for a moment.

"Thank you," Zuko said.

"If you want, you can take the prisoners to the prison hold. Meet me in the throne room in a half hour," Azula told him. She walked back into the palace with Mai and Ty Lee in tow.

Zuko began to walk towards the prison hold behind Katara and the others. A Dai Li agent started to come too.

"It's alright, I know where I'm going. I'll be fine, they know not to struggle," Zuko said.

"Yes, Your Highness," the agent said and walked away.

The gang made their way down to where they'd be kept. They walked in and Zuko shut the door behind him. On the way to their cells, they passed one with a dark haired man inside. He looked up as they passed. They peered in.

"Long Feng?" Aang asked.

"What are you doing here?" He retorted in his gruff voice.

Katara pushed Aang forward. "Just ignore him," she said.

In another cell, there was an older man, his hair and his beard gray.

"Uncle?" Zuko called out.

Iroh looked up with a shocked look on his face. "Zuko?"

"Yes, it's me, Uncle," Zuko said.

"Hey, good to see you again," Toph said to him.

"How're you doing?" Aang asked.

"I'm alright, just sick of Azula," he told them.

"Wait here," Zuko said to his friends.

He unlocked Iroh's cell and walked in. Zuko kneeled down in front of his Uncle.

"What are you doing?" Iroh asked.

Zuko looked his uncle in the eyes. "I'm sorry, Uncle. What I did was incredibly wrong. We have a plan and we're going to get you out of here. I just hope that you can forgive me some day."

Iroh pulled his nephew into a hug, which Zuko happily returned. "Of course I forgive you my nephew. I'm very proud of you."

"Uncle, I have something important to tell you. I found Mom," Zuko said with a smile.

"How? Where is she?" Iroh asked.

"It's a long story. But she's right outside the city, hidden. I have to go, but, when the time comes, just follow our plan, okay?"

"Good luck, my nephew," Iroh said.

"Thank you, Uncle," he said as he locked the door to the cell.

Zuko put Toph and Katara in one cell and Aang and Sokka in another next to it. They mouthed their 'good lucks' to one another and Zuko put his serious front back on.

"Someone will be down with dinner later. I'll be back as well," Zuko said. "Remember the plan," he whispered so Long Feng couldn't hear him.

Zuko walked back towards where he'd come from. He walked in to the throne room. Azula sat proudly on the Earth King's throne, and Mai and Azula were on chairs on one side of her. An empty chair sat on her other side.

"Ah, brother, we were wondering when you were going to join us," Azula said.

"Well, I'm here," he announced obviously.

"Here, sit," Azula said, waving a hand at the empty chair next to her. He walked up the steps and sat in the chair.

"We're so pleased to have you back with us," Azula said, her voice sickly sweet.

'_Yeah, I bet you're so happy. You are such a liar,_' Zuko thought. But he kept a straight face and thanked her.

"We'll have dinner in an hour. But for now, Mai will show you to your room, just in case you forgot where it is," Azula said. "Ty Lee will come and get you in and hour and show you to the dining hall."

Zuko nodded and stood to follow Mai out of the throne room. They walked side by side in silence.

"So, uh, how've things been since I left?" Zuko asked.

"They've been good," Mai answered quietly.

They arrived at Zuko's room and walked inside.

"Thanks for showing me to my room, Mai," Zuko said.

Mai nodded.

"Are you okay? You seemed like you were happier in the Fire Nation."

"I'm fine," she said.

"You sure? Are you really happy here with Azula?" Zuko asked her.

"She's more power hungry than ever, I have to admit. I don't know where I've been the happiest. Well, see you in an hour," Mai said quickly and left.

Zuko was trying to see if he could convince either Ty Lee or Mai to turn on Azula. He figured Mai would be the easier target. Zuko knew she used to have a crush on him. He made his way to the bathroom off his bedroom. Zuko filled it and took a relaxing bath and got himself clean from all the woodsy smells. Once he was done, he hurried to get dressed because he knew Ty Lee would be on her way. Zuko made an attempt to comb his hair a little for dinner, too. Sure enough, five minutes later there was a loud knock on the door. Zuko opened it and Ty Lee cart wheeled into his room.

"Ready to go?" She asked brightly.

"Yeah, I guess," Zuko said and followed her out. "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure," Ty Lee said.

"Are you happy here with Azula?"

"Well, I really miss the circus where I was. My aura had been so pink. Azula seems different then she used to be. I don't know. But, whatever, right?"

"Yeah, I was just asking," Zuko said.

They arrived at the dining hall to see Mai and Azula already seated. Ty Lee and Zuko each took a seat in an empty chair. Before they started eating, Azula raised her glass.

"To Zuko, for capturing the Avatar and assuring the Fire Nation's victory," she announced, and obviously fake smile decorating her face.

The feast lasted about two hours, and Azula bade them good night as she rose from her chair.


	16. Chapter 16 Unfullfillable Orders

CHAPTER 16- Unfullfillable Orders

**CHAPTER 16- Unfullfillable Orders**

Zuko made his way down to the prison hold once again. He let himself in and shut the door quickly behind him. He looked through the cell doors. Katara was waiting at the door and smiled brightly when his face appeared on the other side.

"Are you all okay?" He asked them.

"We're all fine," Katara answered. "Just waiting to execute the plan. When do we let ourselves out of here?"

"I'm trying to figure out when the easiest time is," Zuko said.

"What about when everyone's asleep?" Toph offered.

"Azula might have guards outside her door," Aang told them.

"I'm going to go check on everyone's position. I'll be back as soon as possible. Just stay here," Zuko said.

He made his way towards the main hall again and was about to turn a corner when he heard voices.

"They have to be taken out soon," Azula's voice said.

"What about-" Mai began.

"I don't really care if you still like my brother. You shouldn't. He's worthless to me now that I have the Avatar and his friends. Now he knows far too much. We have to get rid of him, and I don't mean send him away. Iroh is useless and needs to be taken out as well. The only one we really need is the Avatar," Azula told them.

Ty Lee's voice faltered. "How are you going to get rid of them?"

"I'm not, you two are. I don't really care how you do it. Be creative. Use your imaginations," the Fire Nation princess ordered.

Mai and Ty Lee were silent.

"We don't have forever! Go right now, or it'll be you I get rid of! Report to me when you're done!" Azula shouted, venom filling her voice.

Zuko knew what she said was true. If people didn't follow her orders, they were taken out. Azula never showed mercy. She'd almost killed him and his uncle, and now that he thought of it, his friends, on numerous occasions. Why did she deserve to live? Mai and Ty Lee's footsteps faded the other way. He waited a few moments and turned the corner, but made it look like he'd come from the opposite direction of the prison hold. Azula couldn't hide most of the shock on her face.

"Zuko, what are you doing here?"

"I was just walking around the palace. I'm trying to find my way around," Zuko said innocently.

"Ah, well, I'm going to bed. Good night," she said, and walked off to her room.

"Good night," he said.

When her footsteps died away and he heard the loud noise of her doors closing, Zuko hurriedly went back down to the prison hold. He had to beat Mai and Ty Lee there! He went in and shut the door. He went over to the cells and made sure everyone was awake. He told them everything he'd heard Azula say.

"Be on your guard. They could walk right in at any second. But remember the plan," Zuko warned. He gripped the dao sheath at his side.

All most as if on cue, Ty Lee and Mai walked into the prison hold.

"What are you doing in here?" Ty Lee asked, a smile on her face.

"I think I should be asking you that. What _are_ you two doing in here?" Zuko questioned them.

They couldn't look him in the eyes. Ty Lee stammered in trying to make something up, and Mai just remained silent.

"I know why you're here. I heard Azula. I heard her plans to have you kill us or she'd kill you," Zuko said.

The girls made moves to begin attacking.

Zuko held up his hands. "Hear me out though. It's the least you can do."

Mai and Ty Lee stood still and nodded.

"The way I see it, you have a few options. You can make the smart choice and help us. You can go outside the palace while we take out Azula. Or you can try to take us out, fail, and have Azula kill you. Your choice," Zuko said.

The two fighters looked at Zuko and then at each other.

"Azula's not really your friend. The only time she's happy is when other people are in pain. She meant it when she said she'd kill you. Trust me, I know," Zuko continued.

Ty Lee spoke up. "I don't think we can help you take Azula out. We can 'conveniently' be taking a walk while you guys ki-, well, you know. Besides, the Dai Li will be a big challenge. We'll disable as many as we can."

"Thank you. And don't regret this. You owe Azula nothing. She owes you."

"You're welcome. Good luck," Mai said.

"We're gonna go tell Azula we're going for a walk. Wait about 10 minutes from when we leave, okay?" Ty Lee said.

Zuko nodded his head. Ty Lee taught Zuko the main pressure points in case he needed them. After they left, Zuko opened the three cell doors. They waited the ten minutes, and the five 'prisoners' followed Zuko up to the throne room.

"You guys ready?" Zuko asked. The group nodded. "Okay, let's go."


	17. Chapter 17 Power Struggle

CHAPTER 17- Power Struggle

**CHAPTER 17- Power Struggle**

They were walking through the throne room when Toph stopped.

"Wait, people are coming. It's Azula!" She whispered.

Zuko hid by the hallway while Azula and some Dai Li agents walked into the room.

"Well, look at this. How'd you get out?" Azula asked flatly.

"I don't think it really matters, does it?" Katara said.

Zuko took that as his cue. He walked out of the hallway, faking a yawn and rubbing his eyes. "What's going on?" He asked.

"The Avatar and his friends escaped," Azula informed him.

Zuko walked so he was halfway in between Azula and his comrades.

"Did they now? That could be a problem," Zuko said.

Without warning, Zuko sent an enormous fire blast at Azula. A shocked expression appeared on her face as she deflected it with one of her own blue ones. Iroh, Sokka, Toph, and Aang took on the Dai Li agents their own styles. Katara had already had made her way to Azula and was trying to fight her. They made an even match. Zuko was working his way around numerous Dai Li agents with Firebending and Ty Lee's pressure point lesson. Toph and Aang were using team Earthbending attacks to knock Dai Li agents unconscious. Sokka's boomerang was working to his advantage too. Katara was faring okay against Azula, but she was running out of water. Zuko ran to her side.

"Go! She's mine," Zuko said.

Katara picked up what was left of her water and went to fight the Dai Li. Zuko sent more fire at Azula. They were now much closer in skill level. The siblings managed to dodge most of the other's attacks. Zuko was trying to drive her back.

"So why'd you send her away? She seemed to be doing just fine," Azula called tauntingly, making fun of Katara.

"She shouldn't have to deal with you. That's always been my job!" Zuko said angrily.

"Aw, how sweet, Zuzu has a girlfriend!"

The siblings continued to taunt each other while sending large quantities of fire in the opposite direction. The agents were falling back a little, but kept getting back up to fight, save for the ones that were disabled or knocked out. The gang was still outnumbered. Not all of Toph and Aang's attacks were working because the Dai Li were Earthbenders, too. They defended themselves as best as they could. Katara was doing as much as she could with what little water she had. Sokka's boomerang was still proving handy, too. Iroh was making good use of his hand to hand combat.

At the same time, Zuko and Azula sent out huge spheres of fire that collided against each other, blowing them both back. They each staggered as they stood a few moments later. The Dai Li agents were lesser now. Outside the palace, Mai and Ty Lee were making use of their skills to knock out and disable tons of agents. Azula and Zuko resumed sending blasts of fire at each other.

"What would Father think of this?" Azula asked.

"I don't care what Father thinks!" Zuko shouted.

"What about family? I'm still your sister, whether we like it or not," she yelled.

"You're not my sister. This is a war, and you just happen to be a fighter on the opposite side," Zuko retorted.

"I suppose that's one way to think about it," she said and stopped firing.

Zuko was just about to send another blast of fire her way when a Dai Li agent snuck up on him. He sent blasts of fire at him and tried to get rid of him. He had just struck a pressure point when he heard a familiar noise. He turned around and saw Azula making her motions for lightning. The charges began to race to her fingers.

"Well, look whose got nowhere to run," Azula said, nodding at Katara. "Let's see your girlfriend dodge this."

The others were finishing off the last three Dai Li agents, and Katara had managed to knock one out herself. She stood in the middle of the throne room, everyone else battling another person. Katara turned around sharply when she heard Azula. Zuko's face melted into shock when he saw where Azula was aiming her attack.

"Katara!" He shouted as Azula released the lightning.

Zuko ran as fast as he could toward her. In a split second he knew what to do. He made it to Katara right before she was hit. Zuko stuck out his two fingers. He felt the electricity course through his body. Zuko used his other hand to bring the lightning through his stomach and up to his other arm. But instead of releasing it, Zuko brought his other hand to his arm and redirected it back the way it came. After it left his body, he collapsed. Katara managed to catch him by the arms before he hit the ground. Before Azula had a chance to realize what was happening or actually try to stop it, the lightning hit her. Without knowing what was going to happen, she had no chance of actually trying to avoid getting struck by her own lightning. They all stood still as the lightning shocked Azula's body, then her eyes closed and she fell limp to the ground. The last of the Dai Li had been knocked unconscious. The room was still.


	18. Chapter 18 Cleanup

CHAPTER 18- Cleanup

**CHAPTER 18- Cleanup**

Zuko woke up in the middle of the night. His body ached a little. He groaned and tried to sit up, only to realize he wasn't in the throne room. Zuko was in the bedroom he'd used before at the palace. Candles were lit all around the room and he was shirtless. His eyes focused and he also realized that everyone was around him; Katara, Iroh, Toph, Aang, and Sokka. Iroh helped Zuko sit up and propped him up on the pillows. Katara threw herself onto the bed to hug him. He was shocked for a minute, then he hugged her back. When Katara let go, she moved to sit at the edge of the bed.

"What's going on?" Zuko asked. "Where's Azula?"

Iroh looked at him. "Azula's dead, Zuko."

"What happened?"

"Azula shot lightning at your friend Katara here," Iroh said. "You jumped in front of her and redirected the lightning back at Azula. She wasn't prepared for that and it hit her, stopping her heart. The lightning shocked your body so much, it caused you to pass out and collapse. At first, I thought it was because it had hit _your_ heart as you redirected it."

"I killed her?" Zuko asked.

"To tell you the truth, it was her fault in a manner of speaking. If you hadn't done it, I would have redirected it myself," Iroh told him.

Katara grabbed Zuko's hand and squeezed it. "You saved my life, Zuko. I don't think I can ever thank you enough."

Sokka walked over to him. "I have to say thanks too, Zuko. I don't know what we would've done without you. We owe you a lot. I know I can't not trust you anymore either."

"You did good, Zuko," Toph said, giving him a hard but friendly punch in the shoulder.

"Thanks, Zuko," Aang said.

Zuko was a little shocked at all the attention, so he just nodded his head at all of them. "What about the Dai Li?" He asked, remembering.

"They're taken care of," Toph said with a grin. "The royal guards came into the palace after the fight. We told them the Earth King was going to come back. They helped us imprison the Dai Li agents. They aren't going anywhere."

All of a sudden, the door to Zuko's room opened and Mai and Ty Lee came in.

"Is he okay?" Ty Lee asked before she saw him.

"I'm fine, Ty Lee," he said.

"We want to thank you girls for your help," Iroh said. "You did what was best and it will benefit the world."

They both nodded and wore small grins.

"Now, I know we're having a fun party, but I think we should all get some rest," Iroh advised.

"We can wrap all this up in the morning," Katara said.

They all turned to leave. Katara hung back and waited till the others all left. She went back to Zuko's side.

"You know I'll never be able to thank you enough for what you did for me," Katara said.

"You don't need to. I'd hope you'd have done the same for me," Zuko told her.

"Of course. But I still think I should try to thank you," Katara said, leaning in to kiss him.

After she'd given him her thank you kiss, she sat at the edge of his bed with her hand in his.

"In the morning, you, Aang and I can go get the others outside of the city," she said.

"Alright," Zuko replied.

"We both should get some sleep. I'll see you in the morning," Katara told him, giving him another kiss before she left for the room she was using for the night.

The sun shone brightly the next morning, marking the victory of the night before. The gang found each other in the dining hall. The palace was already returning to normal. The servants and guards, who'd been asleep during all the chaos, were up and going about their duties. Once they were informed that the king was coming back, the servants began readying everything. The chefs in the palace kitchen cooked up an enormous breakfast for the Avatar and his friends. Sokka stuffed his face happily.

"So, after breakfast, Aang, Zuko and I will head out of the city to get the king and Ursa," Katara said.

"And Sokka and I will find the five generals the Dai Li captured during the coup the other week," Toph said.

"What about me?" Iroh asked.

"We think you should stay here and relax with Mai and Ty Lee, now that all three of you are out of imprisonment," Katara suggested.

The gang agreed on the plans for the day. After breakfast, Katara, Zuko and Aang took a carriage and a train to exit the city. Sokka and Toph went about looking for the Council of Five. Iroh spent his time drinking tea with Mai and Ty Lee. Once they were out of the city, Zuko, Aang and Katara high tailed it to Kuei and Ursa. They walked through the woods for awhile until they stumbled upon the tiny camp site, and the ten-ton flying bison.

"Mom?" Zuko called.

"Kuei?" Katara shouted.

Within a moment, the two heads popped out of the dome. They'd been waiting to be retrieved. Ursa ran to her son and hugged him.

On the way back to the palace, Ursa and Kuei were filled in on the past day's events.

"What happened to Azula and her friends?" Ursa asked.

"Mai and Ty Lee decided to help us in our struggle. Azula didn't make it," Zuko said. "She bended lightning at Katara. I jumped in front of her to stop it and I redirected the lightning and it hit her and stopped her heart."

"She had it coming," Katara said.

"I was telling the truth when I said I wouldn't judge you or your friends on the outcome of this battle. But I am sad I lost my daughter. Not at the cause of lightning, but her father. I blame Ozai for all of this. I lost my daughter years ago," Ursa said sadly.

Zuko reached over and put an arm around his mother. By now the palace was in sight. Aang steered Appa and landed him on the ground. The Council of Five, along with Mai, Ty Lee and the rest of the gang, stood at the top of the stairs to await the Earth King's arrival. Ursa, Katara, Zuko, Aang, Bosco, and Momo followed the king up the stairs. The generals all bowed and welcomed Kuei back to his rightful place. Everyone began to proceed into the palace. Zuko pulled his uncle aside. Ursa stood behind her son so Iroh couldn't see her.

"Uncle, I found Mom," he announced proudly. He stepped aside to show Ursa.

"Ursa, my dear," Iroh said, walking forward to embrace his sister-in-law.

After they hugged, Zuko spoke up. "Uncle, where's Azula's body?"

"Mai, Ty Lee, and I decided we could at least give her a proper funeral. We recited the normal speech and burned the body," Iroh told him.

Zuko nodded and they joined everyone else in the throne room. Servants were busily working to fix any damages that had happed during the absence of their leader.


	19. Chapter 19 Party Preparations

CHAPTER 19- Party Preparations

**CHAPTER 19- Party Preparations**

"Now that things have been restored to normal, I have an announcement," the King said, speaking now that Iroh and Zuko had joined them. "This has been a trying few weeks. And to celebrate this victory, I'll be having a huge gala in two days. All of you will be the guests of honor. I want to thank all of you for your courage and helping me back onto this throne. My assistants will begin the preparations for the party, and after lunch, you'll all be shown to your rooms. Now, if you'll all follow me to the dining hall, we can all eat."

Kuei stood and they all took their seats at the large table, the King at the head. Everyone happily dug in. At one point during the meal, an assistant came by the table and whispered something in the king's ear. He nodded and she left.

"Everyone, my assistant just reminded me! After lunch, someone will be stopping by each of your rooms. They'll simply take your measurements and be gone."

"Our measurements? What for?" Toph asked.

"Well, you can't go to a big party without special clothes! Trust me, I've had plenty of parties in my lifetime," Kuei informed them all.

After they ate, they went to their rooms and found new clothes laying across their beds with a note pinned on them. Of course Toph couldn't read it. She went down the hall until she felt Katara's vibrations. She knocked on the door and walked in.

"Katara, I can't read this. What are these clothes for? Can you read me what it says?" Toph asked.

"Sure. It just says 'here are some fresh clothes to wear until your others are washed. Please leave your others on your bed. Thank you.' So just change and leave these in your room, Toph."

Toph held up the robes in frustration. "I can't see all the ties and other stuff on this dress. All my fancy clothes at home were made especially for me."

Katara helped Toph change into the clean Earth Kingdom wear. Toph thanked her and left so Katara could change. As soon as Katara had finished there was a knock on the door. Katara opened it and two women walked in. One was dressed in very nice robes, and the other dressed in simpler ones. The fancy lady walked up to Katara and quickly bowed to her.

"Let's get started," the woman said, opening the sketch book she carried in her arms. "Definitely blue for you. Hmm, Water Tribe I presume, judging by your blue eyes."

And so it went. As their clothes were cleaned the women went around designing looks for the party. Toph had held back her impatience for the sake of the king going through all this trouble. Sokka ignored their measuring after realizing the women were too old for him to flirt with. Aang was excited at the prospect of getting new Air Nomad inspired clothes. Zuko was as impatient as Toph when the women knocked on his door. Ty Lee was as bubbly as ever, while Mai said nothing. Ursa and Iroh looked forward to some new ensembles. None of them were allowed to see what was designed for them until the clothes were delivered to them. Kuei happily directed the party planning.

After they all were measured for their new clothes, they bathed and readied themselves for dinner. Once seated at the table, Kuei said he had forgotten another important party detail. He asked for their attention, and specified the boys'.

"In all the excitement of being back in the palace, I neglected to tell you something else. I apologize. The people who come to this party will all have escorts. Dates, if you will. I will advise, but cannot force, you to find escorts of your own for this party. I think its going to be a lot of fun. Now, your new clothes will be delivered to your rooms tomorrow. I've seen what the designer is creating for you, and I think you'll all like it. I appreciate the attention," Kuei told them.

The guys looked at each other, similar looks of nervousness on their faces. They each had to take a date to the party. They tried to remain calm, but it was nearing impossible. After dinner was over the gang went their separate ways for the evening. Katara felt like going for a walk, so she strolled out into the palace gardens. She took a seat on a bench by a fountain. Katara sat back and looked up at the moon and the stars. Zuko had decided to follow her out so he could spend some time with her. He walked up to the bench and sat down, Katara not even realizing he was there until she felt a hand intertwined with hers. She looked over at him, startled.

"Hey," she said. "You scared me."

"Well if you hadn't been zoning out," he said, grinning and leaning in to kiss her.

After a few minutes, they broke apart and just sat enjoying the night. Katara leaned against Zuko on the bench. He turned his head to look at her. Zuko new they were together now, but asking her on a date made him more than a little nervous.

"Katara?"

"Hmm?"

"I want to ask you something," Zuko said, the nervousness audible in his voice.

"What is it?" Katara questioned, moving to face him.

"I was just wondering if, if maybe, maybe you'd like to go to the king's party with me?" Zuko asked, a blush creeping across his cheeks.

Katara giggled at his red face. Zuko looked at her, thinking she was laughing at the idea of them going to the party together.

"Of course I'll go to the party with you," Katara said. "You don't need to look so embarrassed." Katara leaned forward and kissed his cheek.

"Come on," Zuko said after a few more minutes. "We should get inside before everyone comes looking for us." They got up and went inside.

Meanwhile, Aang was in the middle of looking for Toph. He didn't have to look any farther than her room, as it turned out. He knocked and she gave him permission to come in. Toph was sitting on a chair by her window. She turned her head towards him when he walked in. She read the nervousness and embarrassment in his vibrations easily. He slowly walked over to her and grabbed another chair to sit in front of her.

"Hey Toph," Aang began shakily. "I, um, I kind of wanted to ask you a question about something."

"Okay," Toph said. She was trying to hide her laughter at his anxiety.

"I wanted to know if, maybe-. Well, would you go to the king's party with me?"

Toph wore an expression of shock on her face. She'd kind of tuned out Kuei at dinner. She hadn't really listened. And from what she'd caught, Toph still didn't think Aang 'liked' her, so she didn't see this coming. An awkward silence hung in the air.

"Well, I mean, it was just an idea," Aang said after a minute, looking crushed. "I understand if you don't want to go. I guess I'll just see you in the morning." Aang got up to leave, a weak smile on his face.

The door closing snapped Toph out of her trance. Of course she wanted to go with Aang! Toph hopped out of her chair and ran out of the room. She caught the feel of Aang's vibrations farther down the hall.

"Aang!" Toph called as she tried to catch up to him. He stopped and turned around. Toph finally caught up and panted as she caught her breath.

"What is it?" Aang asked, his voice flat.

"I just wanted to say that I'll go to the Earth King's party with you," Toph said, her head bent.

"Toph, its okay. You don't have to. I understand. I'll see you later, okay?"

Aang turned and began to walk away. Toph grabbed onto his wrist and pulled him back around. In a matter of seconds she leaned forward and kissed him, her hands on his face to prevent him from trying to walk away. His eyes widened about a mile but then shut fast. Toph broke off the kiss.

"I really do want to go with you, Aang. I wasn't just saying that because I felt bad. You know I'm not good with sympathy and pity," Toph told him, 'looking' up at him with a timid smile, her face on fire.

Even though Aang wasn't the human lie detector like she was, he knew she was telling the truth. "Alright. It's a date," Aang said. He moved forward and kissed her. When they'd finished kissing, Aang walked Toph back to her room and bid her goodnight, wishing that he didn't have to leave her.

The next morning at breakfast, they realized that the party was that night. Attendants and servants were rushing around getting ready.

"So," Kuei began. "Did you find escorts?"

The teens were silent, so Iroh spoke up. "I'm escorting Zuko's mother to the party."

The gang looked shocked.

"Don't worry," Iroh chuckled. "Tea is my first and only love!"

Aang decided to go next. "I'm taking Toph," he said.

His friends looked back and forth between them. Katara and Zuko looked at each other. She asked him with her eyes if they should say they were going together. Zuko shrugged in response, so she figured she might as well tell them.

"Zuko and I are going together," Katara said, trying to make it not sound like a big deal.

"What?!" Sokka shouted, standing up. Everyone looked at him, startled by his outburst. "You can't go with him!"

"Why not?" Katara said angrily, standing up as well.

"First of all, he's Fire Nation! That alone's a good enough reason!"

"No it's not! I can go to a simple party with anyone I choose! You have no right to tell me who can or can't be my date!" Katara yelled, her voice getting louder. "And besides, look who you're insulting besides Zuko! There's Iroh, Ursa, Ty Lee and Mai! Haven't you learned that not all of the Fire Nation is bad?!"

Sokka was silent for a few minutes as Katara glared at him, all of the liquid in the room rippling. "Fine," he said. "But if something happens I'll-"

"Yeah, yeah, Sokka. Whatever." Katara bowed and sat back down, apologizing for her and her brother. Everyone nodded back in response.

"What about you, Sokka?" Aang asked. "Don't you have a date?"

"No," he replied.

"Why not?" Katara asked him.

"I'm not gonna talk about it," he said stubbornly.

After breakfast, the gang made it outside so they could train. When they had finished, they made their way back to the dining hall for lunch. On the way back to their rooms after to get ready for the party, Aang grabbed Sokka and pulled him aside.

"Sokka, why don't you have a date for the party tonight?"

"That'd be cheating on Suki," Sokka said.

"I don't think it would if you're escorting a girl to a party. What about Ty Lee? Just tell her that you just want to go as friends. I'm sure she'll understand," Aang told him.

"All right, fine. I'll go ask her," Sokka said, walking off toward Ty Lee's room.

When he got to the door he knocked hesitantly. He heard footsteps echoing inside, and a few moments later the door opened and he saw Ty Lee standing there.

"Sokka? What's up? Is something wrong?" Ty Lee asked, a look of concern on her face.

"No. I just, uh, wanted to talk to you about something," he said.

"Sure, come on in," Ty Lee offered, opening the door wider so he could come in. "So, what'd you want to talk to me about?"

"I just wanted to know if maybe you'd like to go to the Earth King's party with me. As friends," Sokka asked. "So, would you?"

"Sure," Ty Lee responded, a smile on her face. "I'll meet you before the party starts." And with that, Sokka left to go get ready.

The gang all went to their individual rooms so they could bathe before the party. Toph had asked Katara to come to her room to change and help her get ready, because she wanted to look presentable. Katara had agreed, and when she came out of the bathroom, she went to the wardrobe to get the dress a maid had delivered earlier. It was wrapped, so Katara still hadn't seen it. She picked up the parcel and headed for Toph's room. She knocked and walked in. Toph had the package containing her dress still wrapped on her bed. She sat in a robe, clean and waiting for Katara to help her.

"Why haven't you taken your dress out yet?" Katara asked.

"I can't see it, so I figured I'd wait till you got here. I was hoping you could try and describe it to me."

"Sure, I'll do my best."

Katara took the cloth of the dress and proceeded to describe it as best as she could. She helped Toph get into the new clothes and tie them. Katara then sat Toph down so she could do her hair. Toph said she wanted it the same as usual. Katara put Toph's hair into its customary bun, but made sure it was very neat. Two tendrils were left hanging and Katara adorned the bun with a headband that matched her dress.

"Toph, you look beautiful," Katara breathed. "Aang's going to love it!"

"You think so?" Toph asked nervously.

"I know so," Katara reassured her.

She unwrapped her dress next so she could change herself. She stared at her dress in awe. It was perfect. She slowly put it on, loving the feel of the silk on the outer robe. She hoped Zuko would love it as much as she did. Katara did her hair in its customary fashion as well, and then put on her mother's necklace to complete her look. A servant's knock on the door signaled that it was time for the party. Everyone was ready.


	20. Chapter 20 Their Secret's Out

CHAPTER 20- Their Secret's Out

**CHAPTER 20- Their Secret's Out**

The servants led the gang to the doors outside of the grand ballroom. The guys had managed to make it there first. Aang, Zuko and Sokka's jaws dropped when they saw their dates. Zuko looked Katara up and down. Her outfit had a lavender dress underneath and a powder blue outer robe over it. The robe had the two purples of the Water Tribe on the borders. Katara looked Zuko over as well. He had robes of red on. A bright red outer robe over a crimson robe, and it all had a black border.

Aang just stared at Toph. He was surprised she'd put so much effort into looking good for the party. She was wearing an emerald green dress with gold and light green trimming it. Toph really wished she could see what Aang looked like. Katara whispered into Toph's ear what Aang had on. His clothes were like the Air Nomad monks wore, but the robes weren't as long.

Ty Lee had on pink robes with crimson edging to them. Even Mai had worn her new outfit. She had a dark red robe with black trim on it. There was some pretty bright red fabric at the collar. Sokka had gotten navy blue clothing to wear. Some paler blue pants went under a long over shirt. Iroh and Ursa had also received clothes in Fire Nation colors.

The girls all walked towards their dates and took their arm. The king had already entered the ballroom and was making a speech. He planned to introduce them all in pairs.

"You look amazing," Zuko whispered to Katara.

"Thanks," she said blushing. "You look really nice yourself."

"Toph, you look really beautiful," Aang told her.

"Thanks. I wish I could return the compliment," Toph replied.

"Hey Ty Lee," Sokka said. "You look nice."

"Thanks! You look good too! Isn't this party gonna be fun!" Ty Lee was so excited.

Mai was the only one without a date. She looked nonplussed and kept her neutral expression. Everyone lined up at the signal that the king was going to start introducing them. They heard his voice echoing through the ballroom.

"And now," he began. "I'd like to introduce all of the heroes who helped me back into Ba Sing Se. First; Prince Zuko of the Fire Nation and Miss Katara of the South Pole."

Zuko and Katara walked into the room and stood where Kuei directed. There were a ton of people and they were all clapping.

"Avatar Aang and Miss Toph Bei Fong of Gaoling," Kuei continued.

Aang and Toph walked to stand beside Zuko and Katara. The crowd continued to clap and cheer.

"Sokka of the South Pole and Miss Ty Lee of the Fire Nation," the King announced.

Sokka and Ty Lee made their way across the room and stood next to Aang and Toph. The crowd still cheered on.

"General Iroh of the Fire Nation and Lady Ursa, also of the Fire Nation," Kuei went on.

They too went to stand beside their comrades. The people still clapped.

"Followed by Miss Mai of the Fire Nation," Kuei said.

Mai shyly walked over to stand with Ty Lee. The crowd continued to clap, although they were surprised at all the people from the Fire Nation.

"These are the heroes and tonight's guests of honor. They have gone through much to ensure I'd rule on my throne again," the Earth King said, waving his hands in their directions. "Now, enjoy the party, everyone!"

A buzz of talking overtook the room. Everyone walked around, getting food and drinks and talking amongst themselves. The gang stayed with their dates but dispersed through the room. People walked up to all of them. They were congratulated and shook a lot of hands.

"We appreciate all that you've done," one man said to Zuko. "And may I add that you have a beautiful girlfriend," the man added, gesturing to Katara.

"Um, thank you," Zuko stammered.

Aang and Toph also received similar compliments. In response to them he'd kiss Toph on the cheek and tell people thank you. Sokka, Iroh and Katara looked on in fascination and amusement. Katara was afraid that if Sokka heard someone say that about her and Zuko, he'd have a heart attack and/or kill her boyfriend. The night wore on, and everyone was having a great time. Katara was thankful that Sokka hadn't been near her or Zuko the whole night. They'd avoided being found out by her brother. Katara wouldn't mind about some of her friends knowing. Ursa and Toph already knew, Aang wouldn't care now, and he was besotted with Toph. Iroh would probably take it fine. It was Sokka she was worried about. He'd never really liked Zuko, and this would only add another reason to the list.

Zuko and Katara stood alone in a corner of the room.

"Zuko, I'm thinking we should tell my brother about us," Katara said.

"Are you insane? He'd freak out!" Zuko retorted.

"Well, think about it, he said the other night that he can't not trust you anymore, not after you saved my life," she reminded him.

"Remember him at lunch yesterday? He flipped out when you said we were going to the party together. Think of what he'd do if he found out we were actually together."

"I'm starting to not really care anymore. Don't get me wrong, I value Sokka's opinion, but, I'm sick of hiding this," Katara admitted.

Zuko and Katara continued to talk, grasping one another's hands. The rest of the gang was busy talking with the king and some other countless amounts of people. Iroh noticed Zuko and Katara together and walked over to Sokka.

"Hmm, your sister and my nephew make a very nice couple. Don't you think so?" Iroh asked.

"What, are you crazy? They're friends. Katara wouldn't, I mean-"

Iroh put an arm around Sokka's shoulder and used his free hand to point to where they were. "See, I told you he's good. You know, I always thought they'd be cute together."

Sokka's eyes bulged and his face grew red. "Oh, I'm gonna kill him," he muttered.

"I don't understand. I thought he was your friend and part of your group now. I don't really think this is a big deal, Sokka," Iroh said.

Sokka suddenly started marching toward them. Iroh tried to stop him but failed. Sokka stormed over to Zuko and Katara and stopped in front of them.

Katara looked over at her brother, a concerned look on her face. "Sokka, what's wrong?"

"Iroh just walked up to me and said how cute a couple he thought you made. I look over here and I think I see what he's talking about," Sokka told them.

"Sokka, I, I mean we-" Katara began.

Sokka cut her off. "Katara, I need to know. Tell me the truth. Are you and Zuko together?"

Katara looked over at Zuko, trying to figure out what to say. A minute of silence went by. She looked up at her brother. "Yes, we, we are."

Sokka looked liked he'd been punched in the gut. "How long?" He asked, his voice flat.

"For awhile now. Since Toph first went in the water. The other week," Katara said, figuring she might as well be honest.

Sokka remained silent for a minute. "All right," he said. "That's all I wanted to know." He turned away and began walking towards the door to leave the ballroom.

"Sokka!" Katara called. But he didn't turn around.

The rest of their friends had been watching and came over to Zuko and Katara once Sokka had left.

"What happened?" Ursa asked.

"I think it's my fault," Iroh said. "I told Sokka about Zuko and Katara. I'm guessing nobody knew except them. I apologize."

"I knew, but I promised I wouldn't say anything," Ursa said.

"I pretty much figured it out," Toph said.

"You guys are together?" Aang asked. "Oh, cool."

"It's okay," Katara said. "We should've said something."

"Maybe I should go talk to him," Aang said.

"No. We should just leave him be and let him sort out his issues," Katara told them. "Come on, let's just enjoy the rest of the party."

It turned out the party ended soon after Sokka left. Once all the guests had gone, the gang thanked Kuei and went to their rooms. The party was over. The next day they'd have to begin their plans for what was to come. It was now late, so everyone was prepared to go right to bed. Zuko felt he had something that needed to be done before he went to sleep. He escorted Katara to her door and kissed her goodnight. But instead of heading toward his room, he went right past the door until he found the one he was looking for and knocked on it.

"Who is it?" Sokka's voice asked from inside.

"It's Zuko," he replied.

"Go away," Sokka called.

"I need to talk to you," Zuko said.

"No, now go."

"This is really important. Don't make me get Toph," Zuko threatened.

The inside was silent for a minute before Sokka's footsteps could be heard and the door opened. Sokka looked at Zuko sullenly. "Fine," he said.

Zuko walked into Sokka's room. He followed him over to the table and chairs by the window and sat down.

"I'm listening," Sokka said.

"Okay, look. I'm sorry if you don't like the idea of me and your sister. I get that. But I'm not trying to take advantage of her, or hurt her, or anything like that. I like Katara. I really, really like her. And she likes me. Is that such a bad thing?"

Sokka opened his mouth to speak and then shut it.

"I know she's your baby sister, and you feel protective of her. I can't say I feel that way about my own sister, but you get where I'm going. I know what happened to your mom, and I'm sorry. But I had nothing to do with it. You need to know that not everyone from the Fire Nation is bad.

"I get that you're trying to stop Katara from getting hurt. You can try, but she's fifteen years old. She has to make choices for herself. And if someone she likes isn't good enough for her, then I have to ask you Sokka, who is?"

With that Zuko got up and headed for the door.

"Zuko," Sokka called.

Zuko turned around. Sokka walked over to him.

"I guess I hear what you're saying. I do have to let Katara make choices on her own. She should be with who she wants. And, I guess if that person is you, then I have to accept Katara's decision. I don't necessarily have to like it, but I can accept it. I want Katara to be happy," Sokka said.

"You really mean that, Sokka?"

"Yeah. And besides, we'll need your help defeating the Fire Lord. I don't think we can do it without you. The best way to win is, is for us to work together," Sokka admitted.

"That means a lot to me. And I know it'll mean the world to Katara."

Zuko stuck out his hand. Sokka looked at it quickly before taking it.

"But just to give you fair warning, if you hurt Katara-" Sokka began.

"Then I give you my permission to try and kill me," Zuko finished for him.

"I'll hold you to that," Sokka said with a grin.

"I'll bet," Zuko said smirking. "Now, let's get some sleep so we can all make plans in the morning."

Sokka nodded and Zuko left. He walked to his own room and quickly fell asleep. Nothing was really worth fighting over anymore. To them, it was only about what they needed to fight for.


End file.
